Okami to Ryu
by Akanelogics
Summary: Es la historia sobre Iaribel, una medio-demonio del bosque maldito la cual llega al mundo humano en busca de ayuda, ya que su reino se encuentra en una guerra que está durando mil años y ya no pueden seguir resistiendo. ¿Conseguirá detener las tropas de su tio? ¿Se ganará el puesto de Detective Espiritual? y.. ¿A caso sentirá Hiei algo más que odio por ella?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Aquí dejo mi primer fanfiction. Desde bien pequeña me encanta Yu yu Hakusho y no hay nada que me haga más ilusión que escribir acerca de este gran anime. La historia trata sobre una medio-demonio que pide ayuda a los protagonistas para poder acabar con el reinado de terror que quiere imponer su tio en el mundo infernal, aunque tal vez pasen cosas inesperadas a lo largo de esta historia. Bueno allá vamos, espero que os guste._

* * *

><p>Después del Torneo Oscuro de Artes Marciales y de la dura pelea contra los hermanos Toguro y compañía, nuestros héroes disponían de las más agradables y merecidas vacaciones que se hubiesen podido imaginar. Koenma no les llamó para realizar ninguna misión, cosa que tenia en vilo a más de uno, sin embargo a Yusuke parecía no importarle demasiado. Él y Keiko se habían pasado el verano intentando rehacer sus vidas: mientras Yusuke seguía con su vida de delincuente juvenil, ella pasó parte del verano con sus padres, no le había sentado bien ir al torneo había cosas que no podía quitar de su mente. A Yusuke parecía no haberle hecho pensar demasiado estar expuesto a la muerte. Tal vez en su interior se sintiese culpable por todo lo sucedido, por las vidas que arrebató a lo largo de su estancia en la isla, sin embargo, para variar, no lo mostraba. No obstante, una pequeña ansia de poder crecía en su interior, Toguro le llamó débil, arriesgó la vida de sus seres queridos y esto no iba a volver a pasar, se haría más fuerte, mucho más que Toguro, mucho más que sus compañeros. Sentía que ese era su deber.<p>

Kuwabara por su parte, siguió entrenando con Kurama. El hecho de que Yukina haya decidido residir en el mundo humano había llenado de emoción al joven pelirrojo. Quería demostrarle como de fuerte podía convertirse y de que seria capaz de protegerla como el que más. El entrenamiento con Kurama había dado sus frutos antes del torneo, le había resultado muy útil durante sus peleas. Además Kurama era buen chico y tenía paciencia, sabia que si hubiese entrenado con Hiei, hubiesen acabado por matarse mutuamente. Siempre que terminaba de entrenar se dirigía hacia el templo de Genkai, Yukina se instaló allí. Era tan hermosa. Y parecía tan ajena a todo lo que Kuwabara sentía. Aunque Kurama había insistido en que no se acercara demasiado a ella, no podía, era superior a él. Ademas no entendía porque debía separarse de aquel ángel. Kuwabara seguía ajeno a que ella y Hiei eran hermanos, nadie les mencionó nada, tal y como Hiei les había hecho prometer.

Aquel día, Kuwabara y Kurama se dirigían al templo de Genkai, como cada tarde después de su entrenamiento, cuando sonó el móvil de Kurama. Era Yusuke.

_- Hey, Kurama! - saludó.- Creo que se nos acabaron las vacaciones, el pesado de Koenma nos ha enviado un mensaje, quiere que vengáis al templo de Genkai cuanto antes._

_- " Ya veo. Que suerte, justo estaba con Kuwabara de camino. - Respondió alegre, hacia tiempo que no se veían."_

_- "Genial entonces! Me ahorro llamarle – soltó una carcajada. - ¿Sabes algo de Hiei?"_

_- "Lo siento, desde el torneo ha desaparecido del mapa, aunque no me preocuparía demasiado, si Koenma quería algo de él también, seguro que le hizo llamar."_

_Tienes razón, pues enseguida nos vemos! - Yusuke sonaba entusiasmado, seguramente estaba aburrido después de todo._

Atravesaron el bosque y llegaron al pequeño sendero que llevaba hasta las escaleras principales del templo, tan altas y tan viejas como siempre. Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba en el paisaje, algo que dejo a los dos amigos algo estupefactos. Una chica acababa de aparecer ante sus narices, en medio de las escaleras. Como si se hubiese tele-transportado, ni si quiera kurama había sido capaz de oírla llegar, ni de haberla visto. No le daba buena espina. Kuwabara estaba igual, se miraron y este desenvainó su espada espiritual, haciendo que la muchacha se girase a observarles.

Era una chica de su edad, parecía alguien normal, una humana cualquiera. Llevaba el pelo largo, de color negro, casi pasando la cintura, estaba algo despuntado, y le caían varios mechones mas cortos por los hombros y por su cabeza a modo de flequillo. Vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos color rojo sucio, además de una especie de vendas blancas que le apretaban los pies a modo de zapatilla. Por un momento pensaron que tal vez se trataba de alguien que se había perdido. No obstante se percataron de un pequeño detalle que no pasaba nada desapercibido. Tenia los ojos rojos.

_- "Quien eres y que haces aquí!? - Gritó Kuwabara – Te advierto que estas ante el gran Kazuma Kuwabara. - Kurama sonrió preocupado."_

_- "… - Ella no respondió, se limitó ha mirarlos de arriba a abajo, divertida."_

_- "No vamos a hacerte daño, tranquila. Solo queremos saber quien eres, este camino no resulta ser muy frecuentado por extraños. - Sonó Kurama, frío y algo desconfiado. La muchacha no parecía peligrosa, pero sus ojos le inquietaban. Sin contar su aparición de la nada."_

_- "Creo que pronto lo descubriréis. - Indicó la chica. - Vamos, estarán esperándoos. - Hizo un gesto con el brazo para que continuaran avanzando."_

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, es que ella tenía que ver con la repentina llamada de Koenma? Kurama sintió que Kuwabara estaba extraño, le temblaban las piernas. Él también se sentía cansado y no paraba de sudar. Se preguntaba si seria cosa de esa chica misteriosa. Si de verdad era tan poderosa quería saber quien es, y sobretodo quería saber si era amiga o vez arriba, Botan salió a recibirlos junto a Genkai, un curioso Yusuke y, para sorpresa de lo dos amigos, Hiei. Quienes se sorprendieron al ver a la chica.

_- "aquí estáis! - grito animada Botan, quien fue como loca a tirarse al cuello de sus amigos."_

_-"Que gusto volver a verte, Botan. - Dijo Kurama."_

_-"Si.. - Empezó a hablar Kuwabara, quien escudriñaba su entorno buscando a Yukina, sin resultado. - Nos gustaría saber quien es esta chica y que hace aquí. Nos ha dado un susto de muerte antes."_

_- "Oh! lo siento! Es verdad, es verdad – Dijo algo apabullada, Botan. - Os presento, su nombre es Iariber, será vuestra nueva miembro en el equipo de detectives. - Botan saltó intentando que pareciese una entrada espectacular. Sin embargo todo el mundo se quedó sin saber que decir. Ella tampoco dijo nada."_

_- "Pero, ¿Quieres decir que necesitamos ayuda? - Empezó Yusuke. - hemos luchado contra miles de demonios y ganamos el torneo sin ayuda de nadie más. Siempre hemos conseguido superarnos. No entiendo porque Koenma nos ha enviado a esta chica. - Se hizo el silencio."_

De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Iariber desapareció –" Otra vez! "- Gritaron Kuwabara y Kurama. Al instante apareció detrás de Yusuke, intentó defenderse, pero no sirvió de nada, ella le bloqueó agarrándolo por la nuca y poniéndole el pie en la espalda, para que no pudiese moverse. Yusuke empezó a sudar, tenia calor, algo le quemaba. Hiei, que había permanecido impasible, no podría creer como una simple chica había podido inmovilizar a Yusuke, le miraba pasmado. Curiosamente él también sudaba, y posiblemente era por el poder que desprendía esa mujer. Ella cruzó su mirada con la del moreno que la observaba, no era mucho mas alta que él. Tenían los ojos del mismo color, cosa que a él le hizo sospechar.

_- "Vaya, tenemos a otro demonio en nuestro equipo. - dijo Hiei, con una sonrisa sarcástica y provocativa."_

_-"¿Demonio? - Se sorprendió Kurama. - no puede ser posible, me hubiese dado cuenta antes, no es un demonio, es una humana."_

_-"¿Has visto que poder tiene? Estamos sudando todos, no podemos a penas movernos sin sentirnos pesados. - Rió Hiei de nuevo, parecía entusiasmado, se moría de ganas de probar sus fuerzas con ella."_

_-"Ya basta. - Cortó fríamente Iariber. - no soy un demonio, ni soy humana. - Todos se sorprendieron, que más podía ser si no? - Soy una mezcla de ambas."_

_-"¿Un medio demonio? - Hiei se sorprendió – Como alguien de tu calaña es capaz de portar tal poder? - Iariber se sintió insultada. Empezó a apretar el cuello de Yusuke sin darse cuenta, haciendo que él se estremeciese, le quemaba."_

_-"Por favor Hiei, no seas tan desconsiderado. - Intentó frenar Botan al moreno, que dirigió una fría mirada. - Ella tiene que ver con vuestra próxima misión. Aunque será mejor que os lo explique ella. - El rostro de la guía espiritual se ensombreció, parecía triste. - Por favor Iariber, Suelta a Yusuke."_

De acuerdo. - Iariber separó la mano de la nuca de Yusuke, se podía apreciar claramente una quemadura. - Como ha dicho Botan, mi nombre es Iariber, soy hija de Riotuhs y de Qeiwen. - Kurama y Hiei se miraron desconcertados. - Como bien sabréis vosotros dos... - Dijo refiriéndose a estos. - Son los Reyes de las tierras de Los Bosques Malditos, en el Mundo Infernal. Iré al grano, estamos en guerra. Tras la muerte de mi abuelo hace ya mil años, mi padre y mi tío han entrado en grito de guerra, todo y que mi padre es el mayor y el heredero al trono, mi tío insiste en arrebatárselo. Nos estamos quedando sin soldados, todos nuestros mejores hombres y mujeres, o han sido asesinados o capturados por el enemigo, los que quedan, hacen todo lo que pueden por sobrevivir, recibimos ataques constantemente, nos es imposible hacer vida normal. Por eso mi padre busca ayuda.

_-"Y habló con Koenma? Por eso estas aquí? - Preguntó Yusuke, aun le quemaba la nuca, se sentía algo avergonzado después de haber sido aplastado como un mosquito."_

_- "Mi padre no es un demonio belicoso. - Kurama asintió de aprobación. - Siempre ha querido la paz entre los tres mundo."_

_- "El Señor Koenma le debe muchos favores al Señor Riotuhs. - Intervino Botan. - Gracias a él y a el abuelo de Iariber, ningún demonio procedente de Los Bosques Malditos ha cruzado jamás hacia la Tierra."_

_- "¿Eso es todo? - Hiei habló y se alzó el silencio. - Habéis accedido a meteros en una guerra ajena, todo y sabiendo lo que conlleva, solo por conveniencia ¿cierto? Por eso odio el Mundo Espiritual, solo sabéis mirar por vuestro propio bien. - Botan tragó saliva tras sus acusaciones. - Mira mujer. - Se dirigía ahora hacia Iariber. - Siempre he oído que Riotuhs es un demonio fuerte, pero vuestra casta se vio dañada por tu nacimiento, ahora todo el mundo se lo toma a risa. ¿Quien iba a querer estar en el ejercito de un demonio que trae al mundo bastardas medio humanas?_

A Iariber le hervía la sangre, su padre siempre la trató como una más, no podía soportar que mancillara así el nombre de su padre acusándole de débil por enamorarse de una humana, ni que la infravalorara por ser un medio-demonio. Después de todo, pese a ser la menor de sus hermanos, fue ella quien heredó los poderes de su padre, el gran Okami, el lobo de fuego.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí mi segundo capitulo de Okami to Ryu, no estoy tomándome demasiada prisa ya que nadie me dio review ni nada, pero bueno, tampoco es algo que yo busque. Escribo porque me gusta escribir y me relaja. Voy a seguir subiendo capitulos aunque no deis. Y como siempre recordar que los personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, exceptuando a Iaribel y todos los personajes que envuelven el Bosque Maldito. Espero que os guste y que no se os haga muy pesado ya que metí mucha información y creo que se hizo algo espeso de leer.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:<p>

"¿Quien iba a querer estar en el ejercito de un demonio que trae al mundo bastardas medio humanas?" Esas palabras, resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Apretó los dientes. Sabía que podía matarlo ¿Lo sabría él? Sufría las consecuencias de sus poderes como todos los demás, decidió enfocarlos en él. Cada vez sudaba más, tenía calor, era normal, estaba concentrando todas sus energías en hacerlo temblar, pero no funcionaba. Parecía divertirle, se mostraba impasible, a ver quien podía más.

Hasta que alguien le agarró del brazo sin inmutarse. Iariber se giró repentinamente. Se trataba de la Señora que vivia en aquel templo, aun no habia mencionado ni palabra desde que todo aquello empezó. No le habia dolido tocarle, era increible que aquella anciana fuese tan fuerte, que ni si quiera era capaz de quemarse con su poder.

- Creo que ya está bien de esto, señorita. - Dijo sumamente seria la anciana. - En mi Templo no quiero ni una disputa ni media, si queréis seguir peleando, marchaos.

Iariber bajó la guardia, ya nadie temblaba, nadie podía sentir ya su poder. Botan suspiró aliviada, miró a su alrededor, había sido muy temerario hacer aquello, estaban todos exhaustos, tal vez se había pasado. Sin embargo, no lo lamentaba por el demonio que le había acusado. Se encargaría de él mas tarde.

- mi comportamiento infantil. - agachó la cabeza. - No llevo demasiado bien que me falten el respeto. - Posó sus llameantes pero serenos ojos en los de Hiei, ella quiso mostrar odio, pero solo consiguió mostrar tristeza retenida. Hiei se marchó.

- Siento su comportamiento, siempre es así. - Dijo Kuwabara acercándose a Iariber. - No le gusta trabajar para el Mundo Espiritual y lo pagó contigo.

- No importa. - Contestó sin más. Agacho la mirada, no había empezado con buen pie, así no conseguiría ayuda..

- Yo acepto la misión. - Intervino Yusuke, que se levantaba del suelo por fin y se dirigía tendiéndole la mano a Iariber. - Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me sorprendía de esta manera, sabes? Ya me estaba aburriendo necesitaba algo de acción. - A Iariber se le iluminaron los ojos. Le tendió su mano también a Yusuke, este no dudo en estrechársela , ya no temía quemarse.

- Si Urameshi va a ir a la guerra, el gran Kazuma Kuwabara no será menos! - Dió un paso adelante. - Intentaremos hacer lo que sea para que tu gente se salve.

- … - Kurama se quedó en silencio. Yusuke y Kuwabara esperaban que aceptase. - A mi no me ha gustado tu comportamiento, pero no me malinterpretes, el de Hiei tampoco. Si tienes tal poder, y no eres capaz de enfrentarte a tu tío, no se muy bien que podemos hacer nosotros.

- Siento... siento que haya podido incomodaros... llevo toda mi vida escuchando lo débil que soy, he intentado darlo todo porque soy medio-demonio y nadie espera nunca nada de mi. Y pese a que me hacen sufrir... y que no se han portado bien conmigo, todo esto lo hago por mi padre. Quiero que su pueblo viva, si eso le hace feliz, haré lo que sea. - Se arrodilló en el suelo, como signo de disculpa. - Lamento si os he asustado o herido, no volverá a suceder, pero por favor, no estaría aquí si no lo necesitase.

- … - kurama suspiró y sonrió, indicó con una mano que se levantase. - nos va a costar convencer a Hiei esta vez. - Dijo, dando a entender que aceptaba la misión.

Los chicos pasaron esa noche en el templo. Iariber les estuvo contando como era su tierra, de cuantos soldados disponían y de como había transcurrido la guerra durante los mil años. Yusuke estaba realmente entusiasmado, seria capaz de luchar contra demonios mucho mas fuertes que sus amigos, incluso más fuertes que Iariber, le temblaba el cuerpo de emoción, sentía ansia por luchar. Kuwabara en cambio parecía temblar de miedo cada vez que Iariber mencionaba a su tío. "Es un demonio enorme" decía "Le apodan Guts kuollut, que en nuestra lengua significa "destripa muertos", ya que hay leyendas que dicen que una vez vence a sus enemigos, se come sus entrañas y despelleja su piel, para tejerle a su mujer un vestido infinito con las pieles de los caídos." El pelirrojo tragaba y tragaba saliva, sin embargo intentaba estar tan sereno como lo parecía Kurama, que incluso reía, debería ser normal para él, seguramente hubiese visto monstruosidades peores en el Mundo Infernal.

Pese a todo este jaleo Kuwabara no pudo evitar que siguiera escudriñando en busca de Yukina, ¿Tal vez ya no estaba allí? ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo aquello? Tal vez se acurrucase a su lado de terror, cosa que le encantaría... o quien sabe, tal vez se mostraba tan impasible como su amigo. Botan, por otra parte, hacía rato que se habia dirigido al mundo espiritual para ordenar que al dia siguiente se abriese el portal hacia el mundo infernal, todo y que la asistencia de Hiei aun no era definitiva, Yusuke sabía que acabaría cediendo, así que le dijo a Botan que contaran con él. Genkai se encargó de buscarle una habitación vacía a Iariber. Esta vaciló un poco, nunca habia dormido en una cama humana, se habia acostumbrado a los lechos de plumas arrancadas y a las copas de los arboles.

Una vez dentro, se acercó a la gran ventana que había al lado de la cama y la abrió. No estaba tan mal el mundo humano, era agradable, y el aire no olía a humo, muerte y descomposición. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por quedarse allí, sin embargo, sabia perfectamente que ese no era su lugar... al igual que sabia que el mundo infernal tampoco lo era. Cuando estuvo a punto de apartarse de la ventana vio pasar una sombra, la cual le golpeó la cabeza y entró en la habitación.

- Pero que..?! - Gritó Iariber sujetándose la frente, donde la misteriosa sombra le había atacado.

- … - No hubo respuesta. Iariber entornó los ojos, distinguía una sombra que a la luz de la luna se hizo obvia, el idiota de Hiei había sido su agresor.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - siguió bajo el silencio del demonio. - No pienso pelear contra ti si es lo que quieres.

- No quiero pelear, ahora. - contestó al fin. - Eso solo fue un aviso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te propongo un trato. - Se acercó a ella dando un par de pasos. Sus ojos rojos, al igual que los suyos, contrastaban bajo la azul luz tenue que les iluminaba. Iariber se quedó en silencio como muestra de que siguiese hablando. - Accedo a pelear en el bando de tu padre en esa estúpida guerra... a cambio de que cuando acabemos, y seguimos vivos, pelees contra mi, con todas tus fuerzas.

- … - no podía creer que estaba escuchando. - Estás loco. - Fue lo único que acertó a decir.

- Tal vez, pero no más que tú. Es un suicidio lo que intentas hacer. - Siguió aproximándose más y más hasta quedar uno frente al otro, con los ojos nivelados y por primera vez, a Iariber le pareció que él era más alto que ella. - Se quien es tu tío. Osus.

- Así es.

- En fin, esta es mi última palabra. No te preocupes, intentaré mantenerte con vida, hasta nuestro enfrentamiento. - Alardeó Hiei. Luego se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho y esperaba que ella no lo hubiese interpretado así.

- ¿Vas a protegerme? - Preguntó ella al fin. Al parecer si que lo malinterpretó. Hiei frunció el ceño, intentando aparentar calma, aunque sin saber por que se puso nervioso.

- No he dicho eso. Pero nunca rompo mi palabra, si hace falta que intervenga para poder matarte yo más adelante, no dudes que lo haré. - Ella rió y él paso andando por su lado apretando los puños en sus bolsillos.

- Veremos quien protege a quien. - Dejó caer Iariber. Hiei se volteó y ella pudo ver su silueta a contraluz y unos intensos ojos rojos chocando con los suyos. Mientas que él vio una mirada decidida, mucho más serena que la de su último encuentro. Y se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en el patio del templo, algunos habiendo dormido más que otros. Botan había asegurado que abrirían el portal desde allí. Kurama pidió a Iariber que explicase más detenidamente el estado de su pueblo. Al parecer, el pueblo de su padre había sido notablemente reducido por los mercenarios y asesinos comprados por su tio. Habia logrado saquear todas las casas de sus dominios de manera que se quedó con todas las riquezas existentes en el territorio, de manera que con ellas siguió comprando soldados hasta hacerse con su propio ejercito. Por lo tanto se trataba de un pueblo pobre, el cual se había tenido que rebajar a cazar en tierras ajenas y a robar sus cultivos. Esto había hecho romper lazos con tierras antiguamente amigas, las cuales no quisieron unir sus fuerzas con el gran Okami, el rey Riotuhs. Por otra parte, desde que perdieron la guerra, se hayan en constante pelea con el ejercito de mercenarios, ya no quedan hombres y mujeres jóvenes dispuestos a luchar por su pueblo, muchos niños han muerto y los ancianos a penas pueden tenerse en pie.

- ¿No hay nadie que medianamente pueda servirnos como ejército? - Preguntó Kurama, intentando reunir la mayor gente posible. Él conocía muchísima gente en el Mundo Infernal, la mayoría ladrones como él, aunque les avisara, acudirían al bando más rico y aunque no fuese así, no estarían dispuestos a luchar contra Osus, el tío de Iariber.

- Tengo tres hermanos más. - Respondió Iariber, no muy segura.

- ¿Tres? - Exclamaron los detectives - ¿Por que no los mencionaste hasta ahora? Si son tan fuertes como tú, tendríamos una victoria segura.

- Pues veréis... No os he dicho nada sobre ellos porque nuestra relación no es precisamente buena – Iariber agachó la cabeza. - El mayor se llama Tondro. Es muy fuerte, pero también es muy orgulloso y testarudo, ama ganar. Lo único que le interesa es luchar y hacerse fuerte. Le temo. No estoy segura de confiar en él. Creo que en cualquier momento puede traicionarnos. Luego está Arashi, digamos que es un espiritu libre. Es partidario de avandonar las tierras y marcharse a otro lugar.

- ¿Y que hay del tercero? - Preguntó Yusuke.

- El tercero se llama Lumo, no creo que sirva de mucho, tan solo es un bebé.

- ¿Aun tuvieron otro niño despues de tenerte a ti? La Reina Qeiwen debe tener mucha paciencia. - Todos se giraron ante el punzante comentario. Todos sabian quien habia sido. Hiei.

- Hiei! - Exclamó Yusuke. - Sabia que vendrías! - Hiei puso mala cara y Kurama sonrió al verle. - Ahora que ya estamos todos ya podemos marcharnos!


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola chicos, despues de un tiempo sigo con la historia! En realidad solo han sido unos poquitos meses a sí que espero que no me odien por ello jajaja. Gracias por los posts! me alegré mucho de verlos y me animaron más a seguir escribiendo! Referente a ellos diré : Irina-Chan! si, está ambientado justo después del torneo contra toguro. Intentaré no hacer ningún spoiler sobre la saga final, por si alguien le interesa la serie. Scarlet, referente a tu pd; intento por todos los medios que salgan guiones o cursivas para diferenciar los dialogos, pero no hay manera! no entiendo porqué no aparecen en los capitulo. Seguiré intentandolo para mejorar la lectura.

Gracias por leer este capi! y como siempre: yuyu hakusho no me pertenece a mi, si no, es una historia de yoshihiro togashi, los unicos personajes que son mios son: Iariber y toda su familia, así como pueblo, lugar donde se encuentran y esbirros. Es un placer!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3:<p>

- _Ahora que ya estamos todos ya podemos irnos! - Gritó Yusuke._

De repente, un agujero azul apareció ante ellos y volando desde el cielo se acercó rápidamente Botan con su remo, parecía muy agitada. El agujero azul empezó a girar y a expandirse hasta transformarse en un remolino, en el cual se fundían su azul con los colores del entorno, formando un espectáculo extrañamente mágico.

_-Siento la demora! - Saltó Botan de su remo. - Las cosas están movidas en el Mundo Espiritual. Todo el mundo está expectante de los movimientos de Osus. Me ha sido imposible llegar antes._

_-No te preocupes – Dijo Kuwabara algo nervioso por la repentina llegada de su amiga, significaba que ya no había vuelta atrás. - Será mejor que nos marchemos ya, antes de que me ponga más nervioso. Quiero que pase rápido._

_-¿Tantas ansias tienes de morir? - Chuleó Hiei._

_-Cállate enano, siempre tienes que ir sacandole punta a todo lo que digo! - Se molestó Kuwabara._

El portal aceleró todavía más y Kurama advirtió que se apresuraran o acabaría por cerrarse. La primera en entrar fue Iariber, seria esa mañana, por lo que le esperaba al otro lado. A continuación, le siguió Kurama y tras él fueron Yusuke, Hiei y por último Kuwabara. Dentro del portal, parecían flotar entre nubes, los envolvían un abanico de colores y al fondo podían ver como una luz blanca iba acercándose cada vez más hasta que les envolvió intensamente obligándoles a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Antes de abrirlos, pudieron sentir como el suelo se posaba bajo los pies y decididos, incluso temerosos, abrieron los ojos.

Delante de ellos, se levantaban árboles milenarios de metros de diámetro y kilómetros de alto, tanto que no lograban ver el final. Todo era inquietántemente verde y sombrío. La humedad se hacia evidente en el terreno, había moho en las cortezas, y una neblina que no dejaba ver con claridad el terreno que pisaban. No se escuchaba el sonido de ningún animal, nada habitual en los bosques que hasta ahora habían visto Yusuke y Kuwabara, donde normalmente cantan las aves. En este, suerte si tímidamente asomaba algún monstruoso insecto. El aire olía a miedo y a humo.

Iariber, que ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, posó sus manos sobre su cadera y pensó detenidamente en el lugar exacto donde habían caído. Esperaba acaloradamente, haber caído en territorio amigo. Si por alguna casualidad hubiesen ido a parar a un terreno controlado por Osus, debían encontrar el camino principal cuanto antes y huir como unos desalmados hacia el poblado, si no querían ser los próximos mondadientes de su tío.

_-¿Habéis estado alguna vez aquí? - Preguntó Yusuke a Hiei y a Kurama, intentando romper un poco de tensión_

_-No la verdad. - Respondió Kurama. Antiguamente oí hablar bastante bien del poblado del bosque en sí. Su comercio y sus relaciones con otros lugares siempre han sido buenos, tal y como explicó Botan el otro dia. Pero yo nunca he tenido la necesidad ni la oportunidad de venir._

_-Pues yo si. - Dijo esta vez Hiei, cortante, como siempre. Iariber se giró para seguir escuchando la conversación más detenidamente. - Ya sabéis que me he dedicado a todo tipo de trapicheos. Esa vez me pidieron que realizase un trabajo como transportista._

_-¿Qué eras, el servicio de paquetería del mundo infernal? - bromeó Kuwabara._

_-No, estúpido. - Gruñó el moreno. - El caso es que me pidieron si podía transportar una cosa muy importante y de alto secreto a cambio de un buen pellizco, y obviamente, acepté._

_-"¿Una cosa muy importante?" - Pensó Iariber. - Como sea, debemos movernos – Ordenó. - No es que estemos en peligro inminente, pero estando en una situación tan delicada, es mejor que no nos quedemos mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. - Empezó a andar mientras los demás la seguían. Subieron una colina con la ayuda de las raíces de unos arboles que formaban una especie de escalera improvisada y llegaron a un camino._

El silencio inquietaba demasiado a nuestros protagonistas, sobre todo a Yusuke, no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, desde que perdió la piedra que llevaba un buen trozo pateando. Para colmo allí nadie hablaba ni decía nada, era muy aburrido. Miró a su compañero pelirrojo. Casi se calló al suelo de la impresión que le dio ver la cara de su amigo totalmente pálida. La verdad es que le extrañó que Kuwabara no hubiese abierto la boca en todo lo que llevaban recorrido, pero no le prestó demasiada atención ya que sabía que tenía bastante miedo. Le puso la mano en el hombro empapado de Kuwabara, no sabia por que le afectaba tanto aquel lugar, tal vez porque su sensibilidad espiritual estaba mucho más por encima de su entendimiento. Este dio un salto nervioso hacía un lado.

_-Hey, tio, ¿estás bien? - Le preguntó Yusuke, casi susurrando._

_-No... - Kuwabara sudaba y sudaba, Yusuke temía que su amigo acabase deshidratado por eso. - No puedo casi respirar, ni si quiera puedo casi ni hablar._

_-Ya me extrañaba que tuvieras esa gran bocota cerrada durante tanto tiempo por nada._

_-No te preocupes. - Susurró Iariber. - Cuando lleguemos al poblado te sentirás mejor. Mi padre creó un campo de fuerza al rededor de ella, a base de conjuros, para los humanos que caen sin querer en nuestro mundo. Allí te sentirás como en casa y no te ahogarás con esta presión que sientes. - Explicó sin mirarles._

_-¿Caen humanos? ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó Yusuke. Sabia que habían demonios que llegaban hasta el mundo humano. Sin embargo, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que sucediera al contrario._

_-Existen portales por donde demonios de bajo rango pasan al mundo humano, como ya sabes. - Respondió esta vez Kurama, colocándose al lado de Yusuke. - Son portales casi invisibles para los humanos corrientes, por lo que es inevitable que alguna vez sean atravesados sin querer. - Dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Kuwabara, mientras le sonreía. - Tienes suerte de ser tan fuerte – Refiriéndose a este. - el aire que se respira en el mundo infernal es demasiado denso y potente para humanos normales, por eso normalmente al llegar se desmayan. Que tu padre se haya tomado la molestia de crear esa barrera, es un gran detalle. - Le sonrió a Iariber y esta le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-¡Entonces! - Exclamó Kuwabara. - Si por esos portales solo son capaces de pasar demonios de rango inferior... - Miró con una gran sonrisa a Hiei._

_-Imbécil, yo no llegué al mundo humano por uno de esos portales. - Ese idiota, conseguiría dejarlo en evidencia. Miró algo de reojo a Iariber. - Es cierto que cuando llegué al mundo humano era un demonio mucho mas débil de lo que soy ahora. Y pienso seguir haciéndome más fuerte. - Retó a Iariber con la mirada, bajo la mirada de todos. Iariber miraba divertida la situación. - Pero tu. - Exclamó a Kuwabara a punto de reventar de la vergüenza y la rabia que sentía. - Mirate, eres un humano mediocre con un poco más de sensibilidad espiritual que el resto. Se te van a cargar a la primera, aquí._

_-¿Es que no has escuchado a Kurama?¡Soy fuerte! SOY EL GRAN KAZUMA KUWABARA, ENANO! - Empezó a gritar y a reírse a carcajadas._

De repente Iariber saltó tapando la boca de Kuwabara, sin poder evitar ya lo inevitable. Un objeto punzante rozó la cara de este, abriéndole una pequeña herida en la parte superior de la boca. Gritó de dolor y todos se pusieron en guardia. Iariber se echó la culpa por haber dejado que aquella estúpida discusión llegase hasta el punto de alzar la voz.

Sentían unas auras que se movían por los alrededores, tal vez eran cien o doscientos demonios, lo que si era seguro es que les estaban acechando. Solo podían hacer dos cosas, o ponerse a correr en dirección al pueblo o hacerles frente. La poca iluminación que había en ese bosque se fue y para cuando alzaron la vista, el ejercito de demonios que les observaba ya se encontraba posado sobre las ramas de los arboles, observándoles sedientos de sangre. Los muchachos se pusieron en guardia, excepto Iariber, que seguía mirándolos fríamente. No entendía la situación. No entendía como los esbirros de su tío habían aparecido tan fácilmente, claramente habían dejado que les vieran, incluso habían logrado captar su atención hiriendo levemente a uno de los chicos. Ella sabia que Osus se había enterado de su acuerdo con el Mundo Espiritual y que había mandado una avanzada a comprobar sus fuerzas.

No iba a dejar que su tío lo supiese por lo tanto se disponía a dejar a toda velocidad a esos demonios atrás, cuando, justo antes de dar la orden, los demonios ya habían empezado el ataque y los chicos se abalanzaban contra ellos.

Yusuke había lanzado un Shottogan ya a todos los enemigos que se habían acercado a él. Su energía espiritual había salido despedida de sus puños a modo de metralleta, fulminando con duros golpes. Iariber pensó que se habían vuelto todos locos. Kuwabara apartó dos o tres de un puñetazo, mientras que otro le golpeó la nuca, al caer al suelo desenvainó su Rei Ken, una espada naranja de energía, la cual cortó las piernas de su agresor como mantequilla. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban rodeados. Hiei sacó su espada, impasible y divertido, al igual que Kurama, este, sacó una rosa convirtiéndola en un látigo espinado. Iariber pensaba que al menos Kurama tendría la sensatez de marcharse, pero pudo ver que se equivocaba cuando cortó a más de diez demonios con su látigo, machacándolos en trocitos.

Hiei permaneció al lado de Iariber, con la guardia baja, mientras observaba como apretaba los puños y dientes ardiente de ira. Cuando se dio cuenta, los ojos llameantes atravesaron los de Hiei.

_-¿No piensas hacer nada, capitana? - Hiei clavó la espada en el suelo y cruzó los brazos. - Se que tal vez piensas que somos unos temerarios, de hecho, se cuales piensas que son las intenciones de Osus y seguramente no te equivocas, pero... - Agarró la espada - .. mi capitán... - Señaló con ella a Yusuke. - Es del tipo de gente al que no le gusta que le subestimen. Seguro que todos saben que enviaron a estos catetos para medirnos y por ello están luchando, y acabaran con ellos. - Sonrió. - Después de todo si ninguno sobrevive, ninguno podrá darle ningún informe a tu tío, ¿no?_

_-… - Iariber asintió mientras le quemaban los puños._

_-Te propongo un juego. - Hiei empezó a dar pequeños saltos en el suelo, indicando que iba a empezar a correr en breves. - A ver si eres capaz de matar a más demonios que yo._

_-¿Y si gano? - Preguntó mirando a la nada._

_-Si ganas..._

Iariber agarró con fuerza el brazo con Hiei que sujetaba la espada y lo movió con fuerza hacia un lado, cortando la cabeza al demonio que se había aprovechado de su distracción y le iba a clavar una lanza por la espalda al moreno. Iariber soltó su brazo y levantó un dedo mientras esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y echó a correr. Él, cada vez más avergonzado de su comportamiento, se lanzó como una fiera a por todos los que se cruzaban por su camino. Un gigante ogro cayó de lo alto de un árbol, armado con un mazo gigante con pinchos. Sus ojos ciegos no veían, pero si olían la sangre y escuchaban los gritos de la batalla. Todos estaban ya sumergidos en una batalla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Si no hubiese estado alerta, seguramente hubiesen matado a su nuevo compañero, si es que podía llamarse así, su intento de integrarse todavía es fuerte, pero no empezó con buen pié, a si que, que menos que salvarles de los esbirros de su tío. Una enorme figura, dura como una roca y mal oliente, como el peor de los vómitos, descendió del cielo, haciendo que al colisionar todo se viniera por los aires.

Medía como cinco metros, era una gran bola de masa con extremidades. Una venda tapaba su vista, pero podía oler y oír los gritos de sus "camaradas" aplastados por él mismo. Los chicos lo vieron venir antes de que se precipitase y saltaron a las ramas más cercanas. El ogro empezó a palpar el suelo en busca de comida, cogió varios cuerpos y se los llevó a la boca, sangre negra chorreaba por su garganta. Iariber buscó con la mirada a los detectives. Kuwabara se encontraba cerca de ella, aferrándose a un tronco, haciendo un esfuerzo por no echar el desayuno. Hiei estaba en los arboles de enfrente, inmóvil, la mínima respiración agitada y se acabó. Kurama estaba abajo de todo, en el suelo, vio como dirigía su mirada al cielo. Ella hizo lo mismo, y para su sorpresa allí estaba Yusuke.

Al parecer había subido a la copa de un árbol y se había tirado a por el gigante. En el aire, se puso en posición y empezó a acumular energía en su puño derecho. Reiki azul brotaba de él en una especie de danza que hipnotizaba. Iariber sabía que había sido él el ganador del Torneo de Artes Oscuras, había ganado a Toguro, sin duda debe haberse ganado el título de detective espiritual por algo. El gigante lo presintió y levantó la cabeza abriendo la boca para comérselo, tarde. El puño de Yusuke golpeó su frente y toda su energía salió disparada mientras el grito "Spirit Punch" hacía eco en los árboles. La cabeza del monstruo reventó, su frente aplastó su cerebro haciendo que los ojos se desprendieran y un rio de sangre inundase su boca, sin enterarse.

- El detective cayó de pié al suelo con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

- Lo siento, chicos. - Reía mientras los observaba salpicados de los fluidos del cadáver.

- Podrías haber sido algo más limpio ¿no? - Apareció Hiei a su lado, algo asqueado, apartó un trozo de carne de su hombro.

- Tío, por favor, Urameshi, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan asqueroso, creo que voy a morir si sigo respirando este hedor. - Se arrastraba Kuwabara.

- Iariber descendió hasta donde se encontraba Kurama. Este le vió y le puso una mano en el hombro, cosa que a ella le incomodó, pero supuso que era una muestra de afecto. Parecía muy tranquilo y divertido con la actuación de Yusuke.

- ¿Y bien? - Le preguntó a Iariber, esta se sobresaltó. - ¿Qué te parece nuestro "jefe"?

- Sin duda eso fue impresionante. - Se quedó perpleja viendo aquella carnicería que un solo hombre había causado. La idea se le fue de la cabeza en cuanto recordó su cometido. - Sin embargo, me parece excesivo, está claro que mi tío envió una avanzadilla para poder medir vuestras fuerzas. - Kurama sonrió.

- ¿Medir fuerzas? Ya me lo imaginaba. - Se acercó a ella Yusuke. - Creo que todos aquí nos dimos cuenta de lo que pretendía tu tío. Pero creo que nadie se excedió, a penas use demasiada fuerza, ¿y vosotros, chicos? - Todos negaron con su cabeza. ¿A caso le estaban tomando el pelo? - Escucha con atención, Iariber, hemos venido a ayudarte, somos conscientes de la gravedad de la situación, si he decidido acabar con ellos es porque no soporto que me levanten la mano – rió. - y mucho menos a mis amigos. Recuerda que venían a matarnos, no íbamos a huir.

Después de esto, Iariber rió, rió a carcajadas. Todos la miraban perplejos, no entendían la situación. Que un simple humano le diese una charla como esa, era algo que nunca hubiese podido imaginar, lo mejor de todo es que era increíblemente feliz, por primera vez era capaz de ver una luz al final del túnel.

Siguieron el camino corriendo hasta la fortaleza, estaba lleno de plantas extrañas de muchos colores, unas olían bien, otras no tanto, incluso alguna trató de dar algún bocado, pretendiendo que alguno de ellos fuese su almuerzo. Después de casi media hora corriendo, empezó a verse a lo lejos una muralla gigante, construida con troncos enormes. En la parte izquierda podía verse a lo alto, una torre vigía, Iariber agitó los brazos con mucho entusiasmo, el chico joven que hacía guardia le respondió el saludo y dio la orden para que abriesen las puertas. Sin embargo, allí no sucedía nada.

Los detectives pararon en seco metros antes del muro, excepto Hiei y Iariber, quienes incluso aceleraron el paso. Bajo la boca abierta de los otros tres, traspasaron el muro. Al parecer, en realidad la puerta no era en sí una puerta, si no un agujero mágico en la muralla. Las caras les cambiaron cuando vieron el desastre que se hallaba en su interior. Edificios hechos pedazos, agrietados y llenos de enredaderas que los habían cubierto, maquinaria oxidada, armas tiradas por el suelo, humo saliendo de algunas pocas calderas que todavía funcionaban, sangre seca, niños cazando insectos para comer, ancianos comatosos por las esquinas y alguna mujer que otra, intentando ayudar en algo. Todos ellos mirando con cara de temor a nuestros protagonistas mientras andaban horrorizados ante el panorama del que Iariber tanto había hablado. Siguieron un sendero en mitad de la ciudad, casi borrado del suelo. Las casas, o las que quedaban, surgían a ambos lados de la larga calle, intentando dar paso a el palacio, no mucho mejor que el resto de la ciudad.

Era alto, tan alto como una montaña, y vaya que si lo era. El castillo había sido esculpido en una, no existía el edificio en sí, simplemente era una montaña a mitad de todo, donde una gran cueva hacia de entrada y algunas ventanas y balcones fueron tallados.

- Realmente no exagerabas cuando pedías ayuda. - Comentó Kuwabara, provocando que Kurama le propinara un codazo en las costillas.

- No, no exageraba, es justo lo que pasa cuando se está en guerra, en vuestro mundo también pasa. Aquí la guerra ha durado mil años, no queda a penas nada de lo que una vez fue. - Iariber apretó los puños, pero una voz a lo lejos rompió el momento tenso.

-Iariber! - se oía. - Al fin has vuelto, estaba preocupado, pensé que se habían negado a venir o te habían capturado o a saber. - Se trataba de el chico que se encontraba en la torre de guardia. Era un joven moreno que aparentaba su misma edad, de ojos vivos y verdes, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y algunos mechones le caían por la cara, vestía una túnica marrón agarrada por las mangas con unas vendas y unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. No obstante, lo que más llamaba la atención de él, era la ausencia de su pierna derecha y la enorme vara en la que se apoyaba.

-¡Hola, Bryke! - Ella, entusiasmada, se dirigió hacia el muchacho y le abrazó. - Chicos, os presento a Bryke - Ayudó al chico a acercarse al grupo. - Es el hijo del alférez de mi padre. Perdió una pierna en el campo de batalla, es el único joven vivo que encontraréis por aquí, es nuestro tesoro más valioso.

- No es para tanto, vas a hacer que me sonroje. - Respondió él, con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Yusuke. - Yo soy Yusuke Urameshi, detective espiritual, encantado de conocerte, debes de ser todo un héroe para tu pueblo, seguro hiciste un buen trabajo. - Le dió la mano.

- Bueno, no es algo que quisiera recordar, volver a casa con todos tus amigos muertos y faltando una extremidad, no es para nada una tarea fácil. - Respondió algo apenado.

- ¿Llegaste hasta aquí solo con una pierna? - Se sorprendió Kuwabara mientras miraba atónito la dificultad con la que Bryke se agarraba a su apoyo.

- ¿Tuviste la fuerza suficiente para llegar hasta aquí y sin embargo, no fuiste capaz de seguir luchando sin tu pierna? - Hiei cortó en seco. Todos se quedaron callados, como esperando a que un volcán entrase en erupción, mientras él le dirigía una fría mirada al muchacho.

- Ya dije que no fue fácil. - Fue su única respuesta. Mientras le mantenía la mirada.

- En fin... - suspiró Iariber. - Bryke, ellos son Yusuke; que ya se ha presentado, luego, Kazuma Kuwabara es el alto pelirrojo, Kurama es el chico del pelo largo y este estúpido trozo de carne, impertinente y bocazas, es Hiei.

- Tan solo digo la verdad. - Dijo sereno. - Fue un cobarde.

- Oh, lo siento, mi gran señor Hiei, por no ser tan fuertes, valientes y poderosos como usted. - dijo Iariber irónicamente, mientras echó a andar hacia el palacio.- Perdónenos por ser tan débiles.

- Tal vez tu ejercito fuese más fuerte si en él no se encontrase una medio-demonio como tú.

Tras este comentario Iariber se giró, su mirada reflejaba emociones cruzadas, por una parte rabia, y sorpresa, por la otra; pena y resignación. No obstante, optó por darle un guantazo en la cara. Kurama se llevó las manos a la cara, conocía a Hiei y sabía que eso no iba a quedar así. Bryke intentó aguantar y disimular una risilla tapándose la boja. La medio-demonio, sin decir una palabra más, siguió adelante y los demás le siguieron, dejando a Hiei y a Kurama atrás. Por otra parte, los llameantes ojos de Hiei no podían desviarse de la espalda de la chica, estaba claro que no esperaba aquel golpe, pero aun y así, se sentía siempre tan ridículo y estúpido cuando estaba cerca... Se llevó la mano a la cara y se dio cuenta de que quemaba. Kurama le puso la mano en el hombro y este se giró. Su amigo negaba con la cabeza.

- Solo era mi maldito punto de vista. - Se justificó.

No puedes venir aquí ahora con esas, nadie te ha obligado. - respondió Kurama. Suspiró. - A veces eres tan egocéntrico y egoísta que me apetece pegarte, pero veo que se me adelantaron. - Se echó a reír.

- Cállate, zorro estúpido.

- No eres tu, ¿eh? - Le miró, Kurama, divertido.

- ¿Cómo dices? - Se alteró, Hiei.

- Oh, nada – Sonrió. - Solo que pareces mucho más relajado.

Kurama apartó su melena roja de su hombro y echó a andar detrás de los demás. Detrás, Hiei, resignado, emprendió el paso, guardando distancia de los demás. Iariber seguía un paso firme, con la cabeza alta y los puños apretados.

- Oye, Iariber... - Empezó Yusuke. - Él es así, ¿Vale? No se lo tengas en cuenta...

- ¿El qué de todo lo que me dijo. desde que nos conocimos, no quieres que tenga en cuenta? - cortó. - Lo siento. - Continuó. - No quiero pagarlo con vosotros.

- En serio, ni caso. - Dijo Kuwabara esta vez. - A mi me lleva frito a comentarios desde hace mucho, y es así con todo el mundo. Un enano borde, que se le va a hacer... - Levantó los hombros.

- Que complete cualquiera que sea la misión que os han dado aquí y una vez realizado su cometido, si es que planea hacer algo, lo mataré.


	5. Chapter 5

Las manos le sudaban sobre los reposa brazos de su gran trono de piedra. Las sentía duras y ásperas, llenas de vejez, impotencia y un atisbo de miedo. Quien hubiese llegado a imaginar que su reinado iba a conllevar tantos desastres para el pueblo. Pronto, a este paso, le debería pasar el relevo a uno de sus hijos. Pero ¿A cual? ¿A un obsesivo de la lucha? Tiene la fuerza necesaria para gobernar, aunque seguramente demasiado orgullo y altanería como para sentir empatia hacia el pueblo. ¿Al liberal? Quiere trasladar la ciudad entera a otro lugar, ¿Como podría? Este era el lugar de miles de personas, el lugar que su padre dejó como herencia, para que él y su hermano cuidasen. Supuestamente. ¿Al bebé? Quien sabe, tal vez, visto lo visto, fuese el más capacitado.

Solo quedaba una opción, una pequeña y problemática ¿La bastarda? Dios, no, Qeiwen se subiría por las paredes. Ya quiso matarlo por haber tenido una hija con una humana. Eran tiempos difíciles, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejar abandonada a aquella pobre criatura en medio de un bosque del Makai? Los jefes también cometían errores, pero no cometería el error de dejar que ella ocupara el trono, ¿Qué pasaría con la poca reputación que le quedaba?¿Y qué sería de su pueblo? Nadie en el Makai sigue a un líder medio-demonio. Sin embargo, había sido ella la que optó por salir y buscar ayuda. Además de ser ella quién se empeñaba en salir a luchar y, para colmo, la heredera de sus poderes, esto a sus hermanos no les hacía ninguna gracia ¿Pero que le iba a hacer? No era su culpa. Genética.

Ya que su hija se había tomado la molestia de hablar con Koenma, recibiría – algo a regañadientes – los detectives que esta fue a buscar y allí estaba esperando, con su armadura y su mejor túnica.

La sala del trono era considerablemente grande, este se alzaba al final, de modo que fuese lo primero en ver al entrar a la sala. Cuatro columnas salomónicas se retorcían paralelamente a ambos lados de la tela roja que cubría la mitad de la sala. Las paredes de piedra estaban repletas de escudos , armas y algunas cortinas. El arma más importante era la enorme hacha que se posaba detrás de él, con una gema naranja incrustada en el centro, el hacha de Riotuhs, el Gran Okami, el Lobo de Fuego, el jefe, él. La puerta de madera tallada se abrió unos centímetros, por donde un pequeño mayordomo pasó:

- Señor, mi señor – Hizo una reverencia. - La bast... - Reaccionó y se aclaró la voz, si su señor oyese esa palabra, montaría en cólera. - Su hija, ha llegado, pide permiso para entrar. - Se quedó con la cabeza agachada, inmóvil, como una columna más.

- De acuerdo, que pase. - Se llevó una mano a la barba, acariciándola. Tenía curiosidad, después de todo. Escuchó unos pequeños, pero seguros pasos y unas manos decididas, abrieron la puerta de par en par.

- Hola, padre – Saludó Iariber con una amplia sonrisa. A ambos lados, tres hombres miraban distraídos el lugar, mientras otro, que estaba más atrás, se limitaba a mirarle. También estaba Bryke, el muchacho tullido.

- Hola, Iariber – Nunca le llamaba hija. Se puso de pié y a los chicos les pareció una montaña. Mediría más de tres metros. Sus ojos rojos curioseaban a los muchachos, volvió a acariciarse la larga y pelirroja barba. - ¿Estos son los hombres enviados por el Príncipe Koenma?

-Así es. - Respondió, inclinando algo la cabeza.

-¿Quién es el líder?

-¡Soy yo! - Respondió el muchacho de la camiseta amarilla. - Aunque no me considero como tal. - Soltó una carcajada y se pasó la mano por la nuca avergonzado. Intentó ponerse serio. - Mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi, fui nombrado detective espiritual por Koenma, quien nos encomendó la misión de ayudar a su hija... y aquí estamos. No le quepa duda que tanto mi equipo como yo, estaremos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para que esta ciudad vuelva a la normalidad.

-Eres muy atrevido, chico. - La voz del gigante hacía eco en las paredes, era imponente, pero Yusuke a penas se inmutó y mostraba su sonrisa decidida de siempre. - ¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Oh, pues... - Dirigió su mirada a quien tenía más cerca. - Este es Kurama, Señor. Es un demonio zorro y un ladrón muy conocido por el Makai, o eso tengo entendido. - Kurama sonrió algo preocupado e hizo una reverencia.

-Vaya y tanto que he oído hablar de él: "el bandido legendario" vaya, vaya, decían que habías sido forzado a poseer un cuerpo humano, veo que es cierto. - Kurama asintió y agradeció que el padre de Iariber no se echara a reír.

-Este es Kazuma Kuwabara – Prosiguió Yusuke. - Es un humano con una fuerte sensibilidad espiritual, algo así como un humano psíquico. - Kuwabara permanecía inmóvil hasta que hizo una reverencia super exagerada. - También es un poco tonto.

-¡Serás! - Exclamó, nervioso.

-¡Y por último! - Alzó la voz, para que no se escuchase a Kuwabara. - Aquella sombra negra del fondo, con cara de pocos amigos, es Hiei...

-¿Hiei? - Cortó el señor del bosque maldito. - Vaya, muchacho. - Exclamó sonriente, mientras se dirigía hacia él. - ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! - Le dió una palmada al muchacho. - ¿Quien iba a decir que nos encontraríamos en unas circunstancias tan extrañas, verdad?

-Quien lo iba a decir, señor. - Dijo, con su natural seriedad e indiferencia.

-¡Anda, no seas tan serio! - Posó agarró con fuerza al chico del hombro. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. - Muy bien, muchachos – Siguió refiriéndose a los demás. - Bienvenidos a mi ciudad, el mayordomo os indicaran donde podéis instalaros mientras estáis aquí. Tu quédate Iariber, creo que tienes que contarme los detalles del viaje y tu, Bryke, de vuelta al trabajo. Vamos.

El pequeño hombrecillo volvió a aparecer por la puerta y se llevó a los detectives de la sala mientras Iariber le contaba a su padre todo, desde que habló personalmente con Koenma, como empezó con mal pie en el templo de Genkai y el encuentro con los esbirros del hermano de su padre.

Los chicos fueron a parar a un pasillo de piedra iluminado con velas, el mayordomo abrió una de las miles de puertas que habían, y les indicó que entrasen. Era una estancia bastante aceptable, contaba de varias habitaciones, cosa que les pareció magnifica, puesto que Kuwabara y Yusuke roncaban como verdaderos demonios, también tenían una sala de estar y un baño. El pequeño demonio les dejó allí y les indicó que le llamasen si necesitaban cualquier cosa.

Todos rezaban para que las camas no fuesen de piedra también, al entrar vieron que cada habitación contaba con un baúl, una cama y unas velas. La cama era de madera y plumas. Una vez inspeccionado todo, estaba claro qué iban a hacer:

-Bueno, bueno... - Empezó Kurama. Yusuke y Kuwabara rieron. Todos empezaron a acercarse a Hiei, este, extrañado, iba alejándose cada vez más.

-¿Qué queréis? - Preguntó. De tanto que había retrocedido, se había acabado sentando en el sofá de plumas que había en mitad de la sala de estar. Se sentaron a su lado.

- ¿A qué vienen tantas confianzas con el Jefe? - Comentó Yusuke, con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Eso, eso... Parecíais íntimos amigos.. - Siguió Kuwabara.

- Tsk. - Rodó los ojos. - Ya lo expliqué antes. Trabajé para él.

- ¿Sobre qué? ¡Cuéntanos! - Exigía Yusuke.

- No. - Cruzó los brazos. - No es asunto vuestro.

- Hay una cosa que me inquieta... - Kurama empezó a hablar, algo intrigado y con una risita picarona. - Si antes estuviste aquí... ¿Cómo es que no viste a Iariber?

- Yo que sé.

- ¿Seguro que no la conocías de antes? - Yusuke pinchó a Hiei.

- No, ¡maldita sea! - Se levantó de golpe. Se sentía molesto con el tono de esas preguntas ¿Es que le intentaban tomar el pelo? se fue.

Realmente no conocía a Iariber, él fue a esa ciudad muchísimo antes de la guerra, cuando proclamaron a Riotuhs el jefe de los Bosques Malditos. No fue una tarea fácil transportar "eso" hasta su destino. Fue una misión secreta, nadie sabía del contenido de la caja que transportaba, ni si quiera Hiei, no al menos hasta que lo entregó. Si hubiese robado "eso" seguramente hubiese tenido la posibilidad de vivir sin preocupaciones el resto de su vida, bueno, sin preocupaciones, exceptuando de el hecho de ser perseguido por todo el Makai. No se percató que al echar a andar fue a parar fuera del castillo, no le gustaba ver todo aquello, pero peor se sentiría si estuviese dentro, ajeno a toda la miseria que invadía aquel lugar. Sintió que alguien le empujó por detrás y se giró de golpe, molesto, pero bajo la guardia al ver que solo se trataba de un niño que había tropezado con él. El chiquillo se llevo la mano a los ojos y se los restregó, miró hacia atrás y echó a correr de nuevo, divertido, mientras otro le perseguía. Curioso, y tal vez algo divertido, los siguió desde lejos.

Fueron a parar a un lugar apartado de las demás casas, donde una parte del bosque entraba dentro de la fortaleza_ - ¿Se podrá saltar la muralla por encima?_ - Pensó. Aunque estuvo más pendiente de como los niños entraron en el pequeño bosque. Se subió a un árbol y los observó desde ahí, para su sorpresa, alguien más se hallaba en ese lugar. Iariber, estaba entrenando en un tronco tallado, justo en mitad de aquel lugar, los dos niños se juntaron con bastante más, formando un corro al rededor suya.

Esta, algo molesta, levantó la vista, muy seria y serena. Los niños empezaron a sacar piedras de los bolsillos y a lanzarlas contra ella. Hiei se sorprendió, ¿Qué demonios pretendían esos críos? Pero todavía entendía menos el comportamiento de Iariber: ¿Por qué dejaba que le tiraran piedras sin hacer nada? Sin duda, él ya les hubiese dado una buena zurra. Una de las piedras dio en la frente de la medio-demonio, abriéndole una pequeña brecha, seguía sin inmutarse, y cuando la piedra cayó de su frente, la cogió y miró a los niños, a quienes les faltaron piernas para salir corriendo. El moreno observó detenidamente a la chica, ¿Sufría maltrato por parte de su pueblo acaso? Y ¿Por qué ese afán de salvarlo, si era así? ¿Qué trataba de lograr?

De repente ella se giró bruscamente en dirección donde él se encontraba _- ¿Me ha visto?_ - Exclamó en su mente. No podía ser, había escondido su aura, siempre lo hacía. Nadie era capaz de encontrarlo. Su idea se desvaneció cuando vio que se trataba de nuevo de los niños de antes, ahora volvían con palos. Uno de ellos le saltó encima, Iariber lo había visto, y aun y así no se apartó, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y, aunque consciente, ella se dejó caer al suelo, mientras todos le aporreaban. Sin saber por qué, él empezó a apretar fuertemente el árbol, pero aun y así no bajó a ayudarla.

Pasado un rato, los niños, ya cansados, se fueron, y Iariber, llena de heridas, seguía acostada en el suelo. Se abrazó ella misma, incluso se clavó las uñas en los brazos, apretó fuertemente los dientes y rugió, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el cuerpo de la muchacha estaba envuelto en unas llamas intensas que bailaban por todo su cuerpo, parecía no dolerle, su ropa no se calcinaba, sin embargo era su alma la parecía arder y salir de su cuerpo, rugió tan fuerte que parecía que le iba la vida en ello, no parecía importar que le escucharan. Ese horrible sonido causaría un escalofrío en cualquiera.

...

La noche ese cernió sobre el bosque, se escuchaban sonidos extraños de criaturas todavía más extrañas que habitaban fuera de la ciudad. En la oscuridad, donde nadie podía verlos y donde no podían atacar, cosa de la cual, Kuwabara se alegraba el que más.

El Gran Okami de Fuego, se disculpó con sus invitados por la escasez de comida, solían conseguir muy poca carne de las pocas criaturas comestibles de allí, además, con la guerra, sus huertos se habían secado y sus animales acabaron muertos y ya devorados. La poca comida que llega (aunque ya se encargaba el enemigo de que no llegase), se repartía en los hogares, para el palacio solo quedaban los restos, pero así lo había ordenado el jefe.

Encima de la largar mesa del comedor, habían unas cuantas barras de pan, algo de fruta y unos muslos, acompañados de un jugo morado en unos cuencos.

-Comed vosotros. - Ordenó Riotuhs. - Los demonios como yo, no necesitan alimentarse. - Vacilaron un poco, pero empezaron con la cena. - Bueno, viejo amigo. - Ahora se dirigía a Hiei. - Cuéntame como acabaste siendo uno de los perros de Koenma. - Rió.

-Hn. - tragó la comida. - Me pillaron y tuve que ceder.

-Oh, en algo turbio ¿eh? Ya te dije que ser mercenario te traería problemas.

-Tal vez.

-Siempre fuiste de pocas palabras, muchacho. - Dijo el jefe, sonriendo cálidamente. - ¿Qué me decís chicos, os trata bien el Príncipe?

-Es un niño malcriado. - Ladró Yusuke. Cosa que provocó que Riotuhs casi escupiese su bebida de la risa.

-Sin duda, pero es un buen hombre. - Se limpió la boca. - Ahora Iariber deberá trabajar para él, como precio por vuestros servicios. Me alegraría que encontrase un buen trabajo, a si que si es su decisión, veo bien que se marche y entre al servicio de Koenma...

-Espero no ser muy descortés, mi señor. - Comentó Kurama. - Pero hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle desde que he llegado.

-Siéntete libre, muchacho. - Soltó una risotada y su barba se agitó. - No muerdo, a no ser que me pongas la mano en la boca, claro.- Bromeó.

-De acuerdo. - Todo el mundo calló. - Iariber nos comentó que tenia tres hermanos, además que usted, tenía una esposa. ¿Por qué no los hemos visto todavía? - Sabia que iba a decirle que no era de su incumbencia, sin embargo, apoyó los codos en la mesa y unió sus manos, apoyando su mentón sobre ellas, esperando una respuesta.

-No suelen pasarse por aquí, no en mi presencia, vaya. - Contestó Iariber, que su padre diese explicaciones. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, ¿tanta desdicha y deshonor provocaba una simple muchacha?

-Mi segundo hijo estableció una base para la familia en un valle a las afueras de este bosque, está empeñado en que tenemos que trasladar allí la fortaleza, pero eso es imposible, esta tierra las conquistaron mis antepasados, mi abuelo forjó esta ciudad y mi padre la alzó a lo más alto, claro que quiero que mi pueblo se salve, pero quiero conservar lo que es mio. Es por eso que, a parte de en el campo de batalla, no creo que veáis a nadie de mi familia, todos se mudaron allí cuando nació Iariber. Supongo que es mi castigo. Si me disculpáis... - Riotuhs se levantó de su enorme silla y salió acompañado por su sirviente, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? - refunfuñó Yusuke, algo molesto.

-Así son las cosas. - Respondió la muchacha, más pendiente de terminarse la pieza de fruta que de la reacción de sus compañeros.

-Pero...

-No, Yusuke, no sigas. - Kurama frenó a su amigo apoyándole la mano en el hombro. Con la mirada, Kurama le indicó que mirara a Hiei. El demonio de fuego estaba apretado los puños con mucha fuerza sobre la mesa.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Aquí el nuevo capitulo de Okami to Ryu. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiéndolo. Tengo pensado que la historia dure bastantes capítulos más a si que espero que la sigáis como hasta ahora, es un placer :D

pd: los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen a mi, son creaciones de Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6:<p>

La niebla rondaba de buena mañana por el Bosque Maldito, no había suficiente brisa aquel día para disipar el mantón blanco que se extendía hasta donde la vista les permitía ver, que era bien poco, a penas lograban ver más allá de cinco pasos. El Gran Okami de Fuego había ordenado mucha precaución, el enemigo podría aprovechar cualquier momento para atacar aprovechando que no se veía un carajo, a sí que se fue a su sala de meditación, ese día se dedicaría a concentrar toda la energía posible para reforzar la barrera de protección que cubría la ciudad.

Los detectives no vieron al gran jefe desde su acalorada conversación de la pasada noche. Por Yusuke mejor, por que se había quedado con las ganas de decirle un par de cosas y sabía que si lo tenía delante se las iba a decir y bien clarítas, no obstante, sabia la que se podía liar si trataba así al jefe del Bosque Maldito. Tampoco acababa de entender el comportamiento de Hiei... sabía que es un tipo complicado... Pero verle tan furioso no era algo muy común y mucho menos si se trataba de algo ajeno a él...

Ese día Yusuke había decidido acompañar a Kurama, iban a buscar a Bryke, el muchacho tullido que había conseguido escapar de las garras del ejercito de Osus. Querían saber más acerca del enemigo, ya que si tenían que enfrentarse en una situación así, y ese tipo era tan fuerte, no era buena idea ir ciegos a la batalla. Por otra parte Iariber había decidido ir a arreglar algunos desperfectos de la ciudad y Kuwabara se mostró voluntario.

-¿Va todo bien? - Le preguntó el pelirrojo a la medio-demonio, la cual no había dicho nada desde hace rato.

-Si, ¿Por?

-No se, estás muy callada y... ¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente?

-Ah ,¿esto? - Dijo tapándose la pequeña brecha que le había hecho el niño con aquel pedrazo. - No es nada, me dí con una esquina.

-¿De verdad? - Se echó a reír mientras subía a unos tablones para empezar a arreglar un tejado medio cayéndose. - No te hacía la torpe.

-Un mal día supongo. - Sonrió ella.

-¿Sabes? Al principio tenía miedo de venir aquí... - empezó algo triste el chico.- Ya vine una vez al Makai... y no fue agradable. Pero venir aquí y ver como de mal lo estáis pasando y saber que de un modo u otro os podemos ayudar, o al menos intentarlo... hace que me sienta mejor persona...

-… - Iariber sonrió cálidamente – Gracias... aunque no hay nada escrito y no es seguro que consigamos la victoria, mucho peor es no intentar nada. Si este pueblo sobrevive, será gracias a vosotros.

Mientras seguían conversando, Yusuke, Kurama y Bryke ya habían llegado a una pequeña sala de reuniones que el mayordomo de Riotuhs había preparado. Se trataba nada más ni nada menos de la sala de estrategia, donde ahí antiguamente se realizaban las rutas de comercio, al igual que los planes de invasión o de guerra, si se les presentaba la ocasión. La sala estaba en lo más alto de la montaña, unos enormes boquetes protegidos con verjas y cristales hacían de ventanas. Al centro una larga mesa con forma extraña se alzaba, con varias sillas y un trono al final. Kurama se acercó a la mesa y pudo comprobar que se trataba de una versión en escala reducida del Bosque Maldito, con nombres grabados de claros y valles, así como de sus ríos y aldeas que no pertenecían a la ciudad. Era una pieza extrañamente bien realizada, curiosa y hermosa. Optó por sentarse en la silla más próxima al circulo donde ponía "Ciudad Bosque Maldito", Yusuke se sentó al lado y enfrente, Bryke.

-Bueno cuéntanos – Se aceleró en decir Yusuke. - ¿Dónde está el enemigo? ¿A cuanta distancia de aquí?¿Ataques? ¿Nivel de sus soldados? ¿Qué?

-Tranquilo, Yusuke, no te impacientes. - Kurama sonó divertido, aunque su cara era como el hielo y sus ojos dejaban entrever su inquietud y sus ganas de realizar el mejor plan de todos. Kurama tenia todo lo que no tenia Yusuke, paciencia, inteligencia y un don para los juegos de estrategia.

-Jajajaja, menuda lluvia de preguntas. - Dijo Bryke. - Pues a ver, que yo recuerde, la base de Osus se encuentra mucho más allá de esta zona. - Cogió una piedra y la colocó al otro lado de la mesa, al lado de una circunferencia oscura la cual tenia grabada "Lago Oscuro" en su interior". - Ese día, Tondro, el mayor de los hermanos de Iariber, decidió acabar de una vez con ellos, bueno, siempre dice eso, pero nunca lo consigue... El caso es que decidió partir a los pocos que quedábamos en tres grupos. - Cogió tres piedras más, estas de color blanco. - Uno se reunía aquí. - Colocó la piedra cerca de unas montañas llamadas "Sierra Sangrienta". - El segundo grupo estaba por aquí, situado en uno de las aldeas aliadas, ya destruidas. - Colocó la piedra en un circulo amarillo llamado "Lokk". - Y el último y más complicado... - Se fue para el otro lado de la mesa, más allá de Lago Oscuro. - aquí el tercero. - Puso la tercera piedra detráss de unas líneas, el cual representaría unas colinas, llamadas "Colinas del Fin" ya que estaban casi al final del mapa.

-Qué locura, mandar la tercera tropa a rodear todo el mapa! - Exclamó Yusuke.

-No creas. - Comentó Kurama. - El plan en sí no está del todo mal, pero supone un desgaste de las tropas para llegar hasta el tercer punto, en Las Colinas del Fín. Sin contar claro, que no los descubriesen.

-Eso es.- Cortó Bryke - como podéis ver, Tanto la Sierra Sangrienta como Lokk están casi totalmente simétricas en el mapa. Nosotros debíamos adentrarnos atravesando todo el norte del bosque hasta rodear por el otro lado el Lago Oscuro, mientras las otras dos tropas nos seguían y avanzaban a la vez para prevenir un posible ataque.

-¿Vosotros? ¿Ibas en el tercer escuadrón? - preguntó Yusuke y Bryke asintió.

-Aun y así – Siguió Bryke. - Minutos después de empezar a rodear el lago nos descubrieron... Pude ver con mis propios ojos como Osus y sus hombres machacaban a mis compañeros... intentando salvar a uno, uno de los superiores de Osus me atrapó por la pierna y me la arrancó de un estirón, cuando se marchó creyendo que estaba muerto le salté encima como pude y lo estrangulé. - Empezó a frotarse el muñón que le quedaba de rodilla abajo.

-¿Cómo volviste? - Preguntó Kurama, intrigado.

-Supe que Tondro y un par volvieron a caballo... Tarde, cuando volví casi dos semanas después... Pude sobrevivir a base de algunas plantas, algunas de las cuales me ayudaron a curarme la herida, si no, no estaría aquí hablando con vosotros. Tuve mucha suerte. Y mucha fuerza...

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Kurama.

-Solo era capaz de pensar en una persona... - Tragó saliva. - Iariber... - Suspiró algo apenado y sonrojado levemente. - Sabía que ella quería salir a pelear, pero su hermano estaba totalmente en contra, no podía ir allí con "la vergüenza del clan", sentía que debía matarlos por ella, sin embargo, cuando le conté mi logro, ella se puso como una fiera.

Los dos compañeros se miraron algo sorprendidos por la temeridad del hijo mayor y por el incidente tan desafortunado que tuvo Bryke, quien dijo que su turno empezaba en 15 minutos y tuvieron que acompañar. Kurama se sumergió en sus pensamientos, aquella conversación le había hecho formularse más preguntas que las que le había salir la niebla seguía ahí, dejaron a Bryke cerca del puesto de vigilancia y se fueron en la dirección donde se habían ido Kuwabara y Iariber.

Hiei ya hacía rato que no sabía donde meterse, no pensaba ir a oír como ese estúpido narraba la aventura de su vida y mucho menos iba a ir a ayudar a nadie de ese poblado, y mucho menos después de ver lo que le hacían esos niños a la medio-demonio, a sí que llevaba toda la mañana recostado en un árbol, "vigilando" el trabajo de Kuwabara e Iariber sin ser descubierto. De momento le convenía permanecer así, además quería ver como se comportaba el resto de la ciudad con ella. Se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo compasión por alguien, al igual que sintiendo interés por ella, cosa que le hizo sacudir la cabeza - "Deja de confundirte, Hiei"- Pensaba - "solo estás detrás de otra injusticia más, como la de tu vida." - Y era cierto, más o menos podía entender como se sentía la medio-demonio al ser rechazada por todos los demás. Algo le despertó de sus pensamientos.

Un montón de tambores resonaron fuertemente por toda la ciudad, la gente empezó a gritar asustada y a meterse dentro de sus casas. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Se acercaba el enemigo? Bajó de un salto del árbol y se colocó al lado de Iariber quién sudaba preocupación por todos lados, Kuwabara estaba más nervioso todavía no sabía si mantenerse firme o esconderse debajo de una mesa.

-Algo se acerca. - Dijo la chica, mirando fijamente a un punto de la niebla. Se giró hacia los dos chicos, los cuales asintieron y echaron a correr hasta la puerta.

Al ir en esa dirección se toparon de frente con Kurama y Yusuke, quienes a la señal de Iariber echaron a correr detrás de sus amigos. Llegaron hasta la muralla, donde habían dejado anteriormente a Bryke, Iariber palpó la pared y un pequeño fragmento, del tamaño de su mano, se hundió y un trozo de muralla se echó a un lado, dentro había una escalera que llevaba hasta el puesto de vigilancia. Arriba podían ver la copa de los arboles y una extensa y densa capa blanca que llegaba hasta el horizonte.

Los tambores no dejaban de resonar, Bryke, al verlos, en silencio señaló en dirección al camino por donde, el día anterior, habían pasado. Los árboles se movían, algo enorme estaba pasando por debajo de los árboles, se zarandeaban muy bruscamente, acercándose cada vez más.

-Ahí viene. - Dijo Iariber. Bryke cogió su bastón y apuntó con la punta el final del camino, por donde vendría lo que fuese que sería aquello. De la punta del bastón empezó a brotar energía de color verde. - Dispara si la situación lo requiere. - el muchacho asintió en silencio.

Kurama puso su mano derecha en su cabello, Kuwabara; unió sus antebrazos y apunto con las palmas al suelo, Yusuke se sujetó la muñeca con la mano izquierda, mientras que el dedo indice de la mano derecha apuntaba al suelo, Hiei acariciaba el mango de la espada. Cuando él árbol más cercano cayó al suelo, pudieron verlo. Se trataba de un monstruo horrible, una quimera entre un lagarto y un escorpión, tenia unos ojos reptilianos amarillos y punzantes, escamas verdes y sucias, además de unas pinzas delanteras abiertas y dispuestas a degollar, y una cola amenazante con la punta llena de veneno, el cual caía amarillo en el suelo, deshaciendo el terreno. No obstante, algo más inusual les perturbó, este enorme ser no era más que la montura de un demonio.

Era un hombre de piel azulada y cabello largo y blanco, parecía alto, pero no a medidas desmesuradas como Riotuhs o el ogro, tenía un cuerpo muy trabajado, algunas cicatrices le asomaban por la cara, la cual era cuadrada, con una mandíbula que dejaba entrever los caninos inferiores. Portaba una armadura de cuerpo entero, de color plata vieja y morada, toda desgastada y llena de arañazos. El demonio levantó la vista y sus ojos amarillos, como los de su montura, se cruzaron con los de Iariber y torció lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-Tú debes de ser la escoria esa. - Su voz era como un trueno grave. Se relamió la boca con cada palabra. Iariber solo le miró fríamente y sus ojos relucieron como la sangre recién derramada.

-¿Quién es? - susurró Yusuke.

-No lo sé, no le hemos visto por aquí nunca. - Susurró Bryke como contestación. El demonio azulado se percató de la presencia de los detectives y no pudo evitar echarse a reír como un descosido.

-A si que era cierto. - Escupió. - Habéis pedido ayuda a los humanos, ese viejo estúpido de Riotuhs cada vez está más senil.

-¿Quién eres? - Preguntó la medio-demonio. Aunque hablaba en tono normal, el jinete le escuchó.

-Mi nombre es Erugor. - Rugió. - Jinete del Escorpión y leal fiel de Osus, el verdadero heredero de la corona de Los Bosques Malditos.

-Maldito...! - Gritó Bryke, y cuando le estaba apunto de disparar con su bastón, Iariber alzó la mano en señal de que se detuviera.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? - Le preguntó esta. - Si lo que quieres es pelear, te advierto que no dejaré que entres en la ciudad, pero saldré a calcinarte, si lo deseas. - Una risa macabra brotó de la garganta del Jinete del Escorpión, algo irónica e incrédula.

-No he venido a perder el tiempo luchando con alguien de tu calaña, mestiza, y afortunadamente para vosotros no he venido para luchar – Todos miraron con sorpresa. - Vengo de parte del Gran Osus a pactar un acuerdo...

-¿Qué? - Exclamó Iariber. Debía de ser una broma, ¿O no lo ha escuchado bien?

-Un acuerdo. Es muy simple... - Empezó a acariciar a su montura. - La libertad de nuestros prisioneros y la paz de tu pueblo a cambio de... - A saber qué barbaridad iba a pedir... si era oro, no tenían ni la más diminuta pepita. - … Oromath.

-¿Qué? - Exclamó perpleja Iariber y como un gran rugido brotó de su garganta - ¡Jamás! - Sus manos agarraron las maderas que formaban una especie de barandilla y las estrujó como si fuesen mantequilla.

-¿Quién es Oromath? - Preguntó Kurama. Hiei abrió los ojos como platos, qué caprichoso es el destino.

-Oromath es la gema naranja situada en Thuthler, el Hacha del Okami de Fuego. - Susurró el tullido, con los ojos desconcertados. Si le entregaban aquella tan preciada piedra, sería el fin.

-Volveré en dos días. - Rugió el jinete. - Esperaremos vuestra respuesta hasta entonces. - Agitó las riendas y el gran monstruo giró y se fue por donde había venido, volviendo a agitar los árboles hasta que desapareció.

Mientras veía como el subordinado de su tío se alejaba, Iariber empezó a flojear, se apoyó en la pared de madera situada detrás suya y empezó a respirar muy agitada. Le solía pasar cuando la adrenalina corría por su sangre, algo de sus poderes que todavía no dominaba demasiado bien. Todos la observaban sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir, sin duda no tenían ni idea de a que se refería aquel ser azul. Tenía que ir a comunicárselo a su padre inmediatamente, aquello empeoraba mucho las cosas, debían trazar un plan y debían hacerlo ya.

Se separó de la pared y antes de que se diese cuenta, tenía a Bryke abrazándola. Él, con intención de calmarla, cogió la cabeza de la chica y la hundió en su pecho, con su otra mano rodeó su cintura y la acercó hacia él. Los demás miraban con gesto de preocupación, ¿Tal vez esa gema era la fuente de poder de algo? ¿La llave de la ciudad? ¿Un tesoro inimaginable?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Después de un mes de descanso vuelvo a publicar y la verdad algo saturada, creo que me ha quedado un capitulo algo raro y no se si por que estoy hasta arriba de tarea de la universidad o si me está fallando la imaginación últimamente, pero bueno, espero que seais buenos y me dejéis reviews con cosas que pueda mejorar y que disfruteis lo maximo posible del capitulo.

Como siempre Yu Yu Hakusho es creación de Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7:<p>

En frente de sus narices estaba el estúpido ese abrazando a la mestiza. Algo se le encogió en la boca del estómago cuando él se acercó más a ella y la sumergió entre sus brazos. Al girarse, absolutamente negado a observar esa escena que, sin saber porqué exactamente, le comía por dentro, vio como Kurama le observaba. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el zorro esbozó una ligera sonrisa de pena, cosa que hizo que Hiei frunciera todavía más el ceño y se centrase a admirar las vistas que proporcionaba aquel balcón, intentando escapar de allí con la mente.

- Aparta.

Estas palabras hicieron que Hiei se diese la vuelta. Iariber había deshecho el abrazo de Bryke, interponiendo sus brazos entre los dos. Antes de que este pudiese pararla, salió corriendo por las escaleras por donde habían venido. Bryke suspiró, Kurama miraba impasible la escena, mientras que Hiei pudo escuchar como Yusuke y Kuwabara respiraban agitados intentando aguantar la risa. El demonio de fuego echó a andar por donde se había ido la medio-demonio, mientras se le dibujó una media sonrisa en el rostro, victoriosa y satisfactoria. Los demás le siguieron, seguramente Iariber se había dirigido a contar las nuevas a su padre y así era.

Había corrido todo lo que había podido hasta llegar a la cueva, tan rápida y tan cegada que no se había percatado de su recorrido hasta que llegó.

Misteriosamente la niebla había ido disipándose poco a poco, el gran Okami había oído el sonido de los tambores desde su sala de meditación, forzándolo a incrementar su energía para hacer más gruesa la capa de la barrera. Cuando estos cesaron no sabía si permanecer como hasta ahora o salir a la batalla, hasta que alguien interrumpió su meditación.

- Padre, tenemos que hablar. - Entró corriendo Iariber casi sin aliento

- ¿A caso no dije que no se me debía molestar hoy? - Rugió el Okami

- ¡Pero es importante, ha venido un sirviente de tu hermano! - Dijo a punto de echarse a llorar. - Estaba en la entrada montado en una bestia enorme, no quería pelear, dijo que quería hacer un trato.

-¿Cómo? - Se puso de pié.

-Padre, quieren la Oromath.

El Jefe se puso pálido como un cirio, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba consejo, algo. El padre de Bryke murió en una de las tantas luchas, de manera que no tenía alférez, ni nadie en quien confiar, exceptuando de los chicos que acababan de llegar, tal vez los detectives podrían hacer algo. Indicó a Iariber que llevase a sus amigos a la sala de estrategias, la cual esa misma mañana les había prestado. No le gustaba usar esa sala, pero era una urgencia.

Pasados unos minutos, todos estaban allí, en la silla más grande se sentó él y al rededor de la gran mesa los demás, con Iariber a la derecha, seguida de Kurama y Kuwabara, a la izquierda estaban Bryke, Yusuke y Hiei.

- Necesito saber exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado, con pelos y señales.

- Un tipo azul montado en un lagarto-escorpión gigante vino hacia nosotros. - Empezó Kuwabara. - Quería meterle una paliza, pero no me dejaron.

- Es una situación seria, Kuwabara. - Dijo Yusuke.

- Erugor, el Jinete del Escorpión... - Masculló el Gran Okami.

- ¿Le conoces, padre? - Preguntó Iariber.

- Sí, es uno de los generales que estaban a cargo de Osus cuando yo todavía no había sido coronado, no es un tipo de fiar, pero sus antepasados siempre habían sido fieles al pueblo y muy buenos señores de guerra. - Explicó Riotuhs. - Esa montura que lleva es realmente terrorífica, él mismo la atrapó con sus propias manos y la sometió a un sin fin de torturas para que se volviese sumisa a él. Es un saco enorme de odio y sufrimiento.

- Dijo... – Continuó Kurama – Que debíamos entregarle a Oromath a cambio de los rehenes de Osus y de la paz. - Se aclaró la garganta, cruzó las piernas, juntó las manos y apolló su mentón en ellas. - ¿Qué clase de gema es Oromath? ¿Y qué clase de arma es Thuthler?

El gran Okami sudaba y sudaba a mares, se trataba de un secreto familiar que muy poca gente sabía. Estaba claro que se encontraban en una situación de emergencia, pero el miedo de Riotuhs a la traición todavía le impedía confiar mucho más en los muchachos. Unos ojos rojos seguían cada una de las palabras del debate, la situación empezaba a ponerse muy divertida para Hiei, quién esbozó una sonrisa malvada y alzó una ceja. Veía absurdo tanto secretismo por parte del Jefe, a sí que decidió tomar una gran iniciativa.

- Que pena que no la robé a tiempo... - Saboreaba Hiei, cada palabra que salía de su boca. Puso los pies encima de la mesa, dejando caer algo del barro de sus botas negras encima del enorme mapa. - ¿Sabéis? Os creía mucho más despiertos, compañeros, pensé que alguien pensaría en mi... - Su tono era irónico y burlón, como el de alguien que da una pista definitiva.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Comentó curioso Kurama.

- Oromath. - Nombró Hiei. - La gema naranja del Lobo de Fuego...

- Por favor, Hiei. - El Lobo de Fuego se puso pálido de nuevo. - No sigas, es nuestro secreto.

- Ju... - Rió, tenía claro que no iba a callar. - Oromath es una gema que sirve de amplificador para su fuerza. Está colocada en su hacha Thuthler, si os fijasteis en la sala del trono, es la enorme arma que hay detrás de su sillón.

- No entiendo... - Irariber estaba con la boca abierta, no sabía de que iba todo eso. - Pero... Padre, tu me dijiste que esa gema servía para proteger la ciudad, que se trataba de un amuleto... - Le cortó la risa de Hiei.

- ¿Un amuleto? No me lo puedo creer... - Se puso serio de repente. - Le mentiste a ella, por salvar tu reputación, al igual que no querías que contase nada por lo mismo. Ciertamente, después de tantas muertes, no se quien me da más asco, si tú o tu hermano.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, enano enclenque, a hablarme de ese modo?! - Su voz gutural resonó por toda la habitación, el ambiente se había cargado y mucho. De los puños del Okami salía vapor. - ¡Sal de esta maldita sala, te tenía por un amigo y no eres más que un crío tratando de ser gracioso! ¡Fuera de mi vista si no quieres que te mate!

Las miradas de sus compañeros hicieron presión para que se marchara, no querían estar a malas con el Okami. Era consciente de que podía matarlo allí mismo si le apetecía, pero él no tenía miedo, sabía que había dicho la verdad, una verdad la cual sin su comentario, Riotuhs nunca hubiese dicho. A sí que se levantó de la silla con su natural indiferencia y salió de la instancia cerrando la puerta tras él.

Dentro quedó un sudado Kuwabara, tratando de no respirar, por si el Okami se enfadaba y un Kurama y un Yusuke enfadados e indignados. Bryke, que estaba en mitad de todo aquello, solo podía mirar con pena a Iariber, quién se había quedado petrificada después de saber que su padre la había engañado durante todos esos años.

Si Oromath le otorgaba a su padre una amplificación de sus poderes ¿Eso no quería decir que en realidad su poder era una farsa?¿Eso era el poderoso Gran Okami, el Lobo de Fuego, un demonio débil que necesitaba la ayuda de una gema aumentar su poder?¿Por eso por mucho que entrenaba nunca podía avanzar, por que ya había llegado al límite de sus poderes?¿Había estado su padre jugando con el pueblo, engañándolos con una paz que no podía lograr con su propia fuerza?

- Iariber yo... - Empezó Riotuhs, intentando aparentar más calmado.

- Te tenía por un padre – Empezó a mascullar fríamente. - Y no eres más que un mentiroso tratando de salvar tu orgullo. - Se levantó de la silla sin dirigir una mirada a nadie y se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando de repente Bryke agarró su brazo, intentando que se quedara. Pero solo obtuvo otro – Aparta. - Iariber salió y cerro la puerta con algo de rabia contenida.

El detective espiritual empezaba a estar inquieto, inquieto y muy cabreado, su pierna derecha se movía nerviosamente y sus brazos se cruzaron con mucha fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño, había algo que le comía por dentro, algo que quería decirle al Okami y que si no lo hacía, iba a explotar, pero si lo hacía corría en peligro su vida... ¡Qué demonios!

- ¡Eh! - Gritó Yusuke, mientras se puso de pié y dio una palmada a la mesa. Los presentes se asustaron. - ¡Usted! - Señaló al Okami. - ¡Es un pésimo jefe y está hartándome ya! ¡Nosotros venimos aquí a ayudarle y usted lo único que hace es ocultarnos información! - Nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca. - ¿Sabe? Iariber se está esforzando por sacar este pueblo adelante, todo y que quien ella considera su familia la ha dejado de lado, todo y que usted le ha mentido, ella solo es capaz de pensar en el bien del pueblo. ¿Pero usted? ¿Que ha hecho a parte de quedarse aquí sentado sin hacer nada? Tenéis el valor de una piedra. - Volvió a sentarse, se había quedado más ancho que alto. Suspiró.

- Señor. - Empezó esta vez Kurama. - Espero que Yusuke no haya sido demasiado brusco, pero...

- Silencio. - dijo calmado el Gran Okami, pero tajante. Kurama, sin embargo, algo tenso, carraspeó al ser cortado. - Será mejor que dejemos esto por hoy. - Se levantó del trono y se dirigió hacia la salida, cabizbajo. El aura de tensión se disipó cuando salió por la puerta.

- Lo siento, chicos. - Dijo Yusuke, rascandose la cabeza. - No he podido contenerme más.

- Y no te culpo. - Le respondió Kurama.

- No entiendo algo. - Empezó Kuwabara, quien hablaba por primera vez en toda su estancia ahí, esa tarde. - ¿Y ese arrebato de Hiei? No se a que ha venido todo eso, estoy hecho un lio.

- A ver, Hiei ya dijo que él había visitado el Bosque Maldito por que vino a transportar algo, al parecer, él fue quien trajo la gema hasta aquí. Se suponía que era secreto, pero al ver que Riotuhs no decía nada al respecto, habrá tomado la iniciativa de ayudarnos en ese aspecto. - Explicó Kurama. - Lo que me ha impactado ha sido la utilidad de la gema...

- Nadie sabía nada. - Comentó de repente Bryke. - Solo la típica historia del amuleto que protege al pueblo.

- Cierto, ¿De qué trata exactamente eso? - Preguntó Kurama, apartando su pelo hacía un lado y reclinándose hacia delante.

- Según cuenta la leyenda, hace miles de años se construyó una gema a partir de los nobles corazones ardientes de cincuenta hombres, estos corazones estaban llenos de amor, honor y fuerza. Para esto había que llevar los corazones a los sabios que antiguamente vivían al sur del Bosque Maldito, quienes con magia blanca los unían y fusionaban en uno solo, formando así la gema. Al traerla de vuelta había que colocarla en el centro del lugar que se quería proteger y todos los malos espíritus saldrían de ese lugar.- Narró Bryke, con una triste sonrisa. - Un día mi padre dijo que habían encontrado en una cueva una gema, la cual creían que era Oromath, la de la leyenda, era muy pequeño y a penas recuerdo nada, solo que serviría para proteger al pueblo de Osus. Claro que con el tiempo, empecé a pensar que en realidad Oromath formaba o ayudaba a formar la barrera que tenemos hoy en día, ya que era imposible que espantara a los malos espíritus... después de todo, la gente ha seguido muriendo hasta ahora... Pero, después de oír esto... ya no se que pensar. - Sonrió a los demás pesadamente.

Se encontraban en algo mucho más hondo de lo que en un principio habían pensado. Yusuke estaba mucho más calmado, sin embargo la cabeza le dolía de intentar pensar una explicación para todo aquello, después de debatirlo con Kurama, decidieron hablar con Hiei, no obstante sabían que no iban a encontrarle a no ser que él lo quisiera y, al marcharse de esa manera, duraron que fuese así, tal que decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente, ya era tarde. Kuwabara no podía dejar de rondarle a otros aspectos que habían llamado la atención, más aun que toda aquella historia de la gema, Bryke. No sabía que pasaba con ese muchacho que le daba tanta curiosidad y a la vez respeto, que no podía reprimirse a preguntarle algo que, a ojos de Kuwabara, era obvio, pero que sin embargo quería oir.

Al salir de la sala de estrategias, se dirigieron hacía el comedor para comer algo de fruta, Yusuke y Kurama se quedaron delante, intentando tranquilizarse mutuamente, y Kuwabara se quedó algo regazado con Bryke.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo un poco incomodo? - Dijo Kuwabara, juguetón, pasandole el brazo por los hombros, de manera confidente.

- Bueno, supongo. - Respondió el demonio de la coleta, algo incomodo.

- A ti... a ti te gusta Iariber, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó mientras se aguantaba la risa. Al oír eso, Yusuke y Kurama se giraron abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Pues... - Al ver todos esos ojos mirándole no pudo evitar ruborizarse. - Si. - Sentenció.

- ¡Lo sabía! - Exclamó Kuwabara, dándole golpes en la espalda a Bryke.

Ya reinaba la luna en el cielo, pero no se veían nubes, ni rayos, parecía una dimensión paralela dentro del mismo Makai. Después de estar por horas pensando donde ir, al fin Hiei se decidió en visitar el bosque donde la noche anterior habían agredido aquellos niños a Iariber. Estubo un rato tumbado en la rama de un árbol, pero sin saber muy bien por qué se encontraba algo inquieto y decidió echar a andar. Decidió andar en dirección donde se encontraba el lugar en el que Iariber entrenaba y, como si fuese un dejavú, alli estaba.

Veía como golpeaba furiosamente aquel poste de madera clavado en el suelo, el cual era lo suficientemente gordo como para no caer, aunque ya tenía parte de la superficie comida por los golpes que le propinaba la chica y, a veces, si el golpe era lo suficientemente fuerte, incluso lo movia.

Se fijó en su espalda, delgada y femenina al igual que algo ruda, sus brazos eran fuertes, pero delgados y sus manos, cuchillos, afilados y precisos, como agujas al rojo vivo. Tragó saliva, tal vez estaba esperando a que volviesen esos niños odiosos, se preguntó a si mismo si esta vez intervendría y no supo la respuesta. Últimamente se encontraba contrariado y esto le molestaba, quería ayudarle pero al mismo tiempo se recreaba esperando a ver como resolvía ella los problemas. Sin advertirlo, le vino a la cabeza su duelo pendiente con Iariber, un duelo pactado a muerte ¿Qué pensaría ella de ello ahora, despues de haber sido él, quien tenía la llave para abrir la puerta de la verdad de ese embrollo? El simple hecho de pensar en luchar con ella hacía que su piel se erizase, imaginaba sus golpes, sus movimientos, sus ardientes manos esquivando su espada. El tatuaje de su dragón negro le empezó a quemar, hambriento. Pero de momento solo podía hipnotizarse por aquella danza de golpes que Iariber estaba llevando a cabo, hasta que se dió la vuelta, sudando, exhausta y suspiró.

- No te quedes ahí, por favor, siento que te estás burlando de mi. - ¿Había bajado la guardia sin darse cuenta y le había pillado? - Siento... - suspiró, cansada. - Siento lo que te ha dicho mi padre. - Hiei no tuvo otra elección que salir de entre las sombras y mostrarse ante ella.

- Lo que dije era cierto. - Dijo él, antes que nada.

- No, no te preocupes, no voy a cuestionarte. - Le sonrió, pero este permanecía serio, como siempre. - Solo... me siento algo triste. - Alzó la mirada hacia él, mirandole a los ojos. - Estoy contigo en esto.

Los ojos de él se abrieron con sorpresa y relucieron carmesíes a la luz de la luna, mientras que los de ella empezaron a llenarse de fuerza.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno esta vez no tardé demasiado en actualizar, estaba más inspirada y me apetecía hacer un capitulo algo más centrado en la relación de Hiei y Iariber, a sí que el fruto ha resultado ser este capitulo, espero que ambas personalidades cuadren y choquen como me gustaría que fuese, ya que en otros capítulos hemos visto como no se llevan demasiado bien y esto en ocasiones puede llegar a ser atrayente, aunque eso ya es otro tema... o otro capitulo jeje. _

_A parte de romance he trabajado también la historia y se hacen declaraciones muy importantes para resolver todo el embrollo que se ha formado en el Bosque Maldito. Sin más..._

_¡Espero que disfruten del capitulo!_

_PD: Como siempre, Yu Yu Hakusho es una creación de Yoshihiro Togashi._

* * *

><p><em>"Estoy contigo en esto."<em> Seguramente Iariber nunca había estado tan segura de algo en su vida como de eso en ese momento. Después de todo ¿Qué más podía hacer? Hiei había desmontado toda la historia de su padre sobre Oromath. ¿Qué era verdad? ¿Qué era mentira? No podía saberlo, ya no podía fiarse de la palabra de su padre, por lo visto, prefería su propio honor a que su hija supiese la verdad y no parecía dispuesto a soltar prenda. Debía descubrir todo aquel misterio por su cuenta, antes de que Erugor, el Jinete del Escorpión, volviese a por la gema, lamentablemente solo le quedaba un día, pero no podía rendirse.

- Necesito tu ayuda. - Le dijo a Hiei, casi suplicando. - Necesito vuestra ayuda. - Rectificó. - Tengo que averiguar de donde salió esa Oromath, por favor, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas por que siento que vamos a perderlo todo y no puedo dejar que eso suceda, tengo que salvar este pueblo... - La cara de Iariber reflejaba pena y desesperación, se agarraba la camiseta y la apretaba contra su pecho, mientras sus pies se falcaban firmes en el suelo.

- Hn. - Masculló él. Se acercó hasta donde estaba ella quedando bajo a la luz de la luna - _¿Aun y después de como la tratan? _- Pensó.

- Por favor. - Repitió ella, mientras se sentaba a los pies de un árbol y le indicaba con la mano a Hiei que se sentase a su lado. Él aceptó y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el árbol.

- No se qué quieres que te cuente.

- Lo que sabes.

- Simplemente transporté hasta aquí la caja que contenía a la gema, si no funcionaba, la devolvía al sitio de donde la cogí. - Explicó Hiei, impasible, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Dónde la cogiste?¿Quién te la dio? - Iariber se agarraba las rodillas mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

- Nadie, me dijeron las coordenadas a las que debía acudir, cuando llegué al punto exacto, allí estaba la caja.

- Debes de estar bromeando. - Dijo ella, incrédula. - ¿Ni si quiera preguntaste?

- No.

- Increíble.

- ¿A qué viene eso? - Hiei abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. - Me daban un buen pellizco, solo quería el dinero y largarme de aquí.

- Oh, vaya, que materialista. - Soltó ella, con los brazos posados sobre sus caderas. - No me digas que eres el tipo de hombre que solo se preocupa por el dinero...

- No te incumbe que tipo de hombre sea.

- Esta bien, tipo duro. - Respondió la medio-demonio, con una mirada divertida, apoyando su mentón en su puño derecho. - entonces, volviendo al tema, cogiste la caja y volviste aquí y entonces...

- Entonces la entregué y vi como Riotuhs la usó con su hacha, destrozó una buena parte del terreno, para entonces pensé que era eso, un arma de guerra, entonces escuché como comentaba con otro hombre como habían incrementado sus poderes gracias a Oromath, por lo tanto...

- Es un amplificador de poder. - Terminó ella. Él asintió con la cabeza, había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello y se acordaba vagamente de algunos detalles a si que solo se limitó a hacer un resumen. - ¿Y ese hombre que dijiste que estaba con mi padre?

- No se quién era. - Volvió a recostarse contra el árbol, sin embargo esta vez le miraba a los ojos a la medio-demonio. Dirigió la vista hacia un lado, intentando recordar. - Era alto y moreno de piel, creo que tenía el pelo largo y blanco... Parecia una persona importante, no lo se. - Hizo una mueca de pesadez, se sentía en un interrogatorio.

- … - Iariber empalideció de repente, él se incorporó de inmediato e hizo ademán de sujetarla, parecía que iba a desplomarse en un momento u otro. - No puede ser...

- ¿Qué ocurre? Vamos, habla. - Ordenó el demonio de fuego. No sabía si asustarse o sentirse molesto.

- El padre de Bryke...

De pronto algo empezó a moverse entre los arbustos que habían detrás de ellos, una sombra se avalanzó sobre los dos muchachos, los cuales todavía en su sorpresa, tuvieron que ponerse en guardia lo más rápido posible, Iariber trató de atacar, pero un destello asomó a la luz de la luna y ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>- Iariber es mi prometida.<p>

Después de haber insistido mucho, Kuwabara logró que Bryke contara que pasaba exactamente entre él y la medio-demonio, mientras estaban en el salón devorando unos cachos de pan con algo de carne. Ante la declaración del demonio, los detectives se hallaban algo más que atónitos, no podían imaginarse una relación entre ambos. La chica con tanto carácter y sin embargo, él tan conformista...

"Mi padre y el Gran Okami.. - Narraba Bryke. - Habían sido íntimos amigos desde que eran bien pequeños. Habían realizado su formación militar y ambos estaban de acuerdo en mantener un régimen sociable con respecto a las demás potencias demoníacas de los alrededores. Siguiendo el ejemplo del antiguo jefe, Gerac, el padre de Riotuhs, estudiaron las vías comerciales, como podían sacar el máximo provecho al terreno, tanto en producción, como en edificación...

Riotuhs era el hijo que cualquier jefe de clan querría tener, era absolutamente apto para el cargo de jefe. Sin embargo, Osus... era otro tema. Obsesionado con el poder, solo hacía que sabotear los planes del consejo, no quería la paz con las demás aldeas, ni con los demás países. Quería matarlos a todos, quería sus tierras, ser el amo de todo. Eso obviamente, a su padre no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Durante la coronación del Gran Okami, este, en mitad del banquete, después de dar su largo discurso sobre cuanto iba a mejorar la ciudad, después de nombrar alferez a mi padre: Ennir, le pidió que unieran sus familias en una sola, todo y el descontento de la reina Qeiwen, ya que nosotros no procedemos de una familia noble.

Pasaron los años, pero Riotuhs solo había engendrado hijos..., hasta que conoció a aquella humana, por ese entonces yo tenía dos años y Osus ya hacía mucho que había iniciado la guerra. Nueve meses después ahí estaba... y entonces mi padre y el jefe decidieron prometernos."

- ¿Pero ambos estáis de acuerdo? - Yusuke estaba sin aire, la sola posibilidad de estar prometido con Keiko, hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda de principio a fin, al igual que se le encendían las mejillas.

- Ese es el problema. - Contestó Bryke, estaba como un tomate y aun y así parecia algo apenado, por lo que los detectives espirituales pudieron deducir que algo no andaba bien. - Iariber se opone totalmente.

- ¿Ah, si? Me sorprende, no se, parecía bastante animada al verte al llegar. - comentó Kuwabara.

- Si, si nos llevamos bien, es una buena amiga, sin embargo, cada vez que trato de acercarme a ella... Bueno, ya lo habéis visto esta mañana, me ha apartado, y luego en la sala también...

- Yo hubiese hecho igual. - Dijo despreocupado, Yusuke, aunque matizó para que no pareciese un comentario tan impertinente. - No lo digo por ti jajaja, es solo que no estaría cómodo pensando que ya han decidido mi futuro por mí.

Kurama estaba muy atento a la conversación e hizo una mueca al pensar que opinaría Hiei de todo aquello. Al parecer, últimamente estaba bastante atento a la medio-demonio, incluso la ausencia de aquellos dos en este instante se hacía bastante sospechosa. Aunque por otra parte, el hecho de que a su amigo le gustase alguien le parecía tan remoto e imposible que ya no sabía que pensar. Por otra parte, no empezaron la relación con buen pié, incluso ella ya le había dado un guantazo por su impertinencia. Kurama decidió que solo habían dos posibilidades: o acababan juntos, o se mataban. A parte estaba Bryke... ¿Le mataría si se enterase de que es el prometido de Iariber?

* * *

><p>Un relámpago de acero surcó el aire por el bosque. Iariber se puso en guardia tapándose el rostro con los brazos, algo chocó con ella y la empujó hacia detrás bastante fuerte, dejándola sentada en el suelo. Para cuando levantó la cabeza, una silueta se veía a contra luz, Hiei, él la había empujado y se había interpuesto entre el agresor y ella.<p>

Había desenvainado su espada y estaba totalmente alerta, no sentía ningún aura extraña, tan solo cuando atacó y eso lo perturbaba mucho. Ella se levantó al ver al chico delante de ella, con una mano sujetaba la espada, pero ¿Qué pasaba con su hombro? Hiei ejercía presión en su hombro izquierdo, un líquido granate bajaba por su brazo, era sangre.

Parecía que ya había pasado el peligro, ambos seguían en guardia cuando el demonio se estremeció un poco y dejó caer su espada en el suelo. Iariber, asustada se acercó a él. No podía creerlo, la había protegido, después de todo, pero ella no estaba nada contenta, ese ataque iba para ella, no debería ser él quien sangrase. Le agarró y le acostó de nuevo en el árbol donde anteriormente habían estado hablando, el chico apretaba los dientes con fuerza, tenía algo clavado.

Al apartar la mano, Iariber pudo ver un pequeño puñal insertado en el hombro del muchacho, debía de hacer algo, ¿Pero el qué? Estaba claro que no lo podía mover bruscamente, era una herida grave. No obstante, lo subió sobre su espalda y lo llevó hasta un riachuelo que estaba cerca, necesitaría agua si quería salvarle.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Exclamó Iariber, dando una palmada en el suelo.

- Cállate, imbécil, y sácame esta mierda. - Gruñó Hiei, casi susurrando.

- ¿Po- Podrías quitarte eso? - Dijo tartamudeando, refiriendo a la capa negra del chico. Sintió que se le encendían algo las mejillas, esperaba que la pregunta no fuese demasiado impertinente.

- Hn. - A penas dijo nada y se quitó la capa, dejando visible una camiseta azul de manga corta, algo raída y el brazo vendado donde se encontraba el Dragón Negro.

El cuchillo había desgarrado gran parte de la manga izquierda de la capa, por su brazo corrían hilos de sangre y no era de extrañar, gran parte de la hoja estaba dentro del brazo del demonio. Incluso Iariber se sorprendió de como Hiei mantenía la calma ante el dolor, pero aun y así le dio un trozo de rama que había en el suelo y le ordenó que mordiese. Tenía que sacar aquello, si seguía ahí podría coger una infección o acabar desangrando al muchacho.

Cogió un trozo de su camiseta y la rompió, usando ese trozo para hacer un torniquete en el hombro de Hiei, para hacer que la sangre dejase de ser abundante en esa zona, una vez atado empezó a ejercer presión en la piel del muchacho, mientras con la otra mano iba sacando el arma poco a vez sacado el cuchillo, la medio-demonio cogió agua con sus manos y empezó a limpiar la herida.

Él, por su parte, dejó que la mestiza llevase a cabo su cometido sin protestar, al cabo de un rato ya no hacía falta que mordiese ningún palo, el agua le calmó. Iariber le empezó a enrollar su trozo de camiseta en la herida y lo remató con un pequeño lazo.

- Supongo que así aguantará hasta que lleguemos al castillo. - Hiei solamente asintió. - Gracias. - Atinó a decir.

- Ju. - Rió él, de forma ladeada. - Te recuerdo que soy yo, quien tiene que matarte.

- Estaría bien que sobreviviésemos los dos hasta entonces. - dijo la medio-demonio, seria. - Ese golpe iba para mi, no tenías por qué protegerme, yo...

- Cállate. - El demonio de fuego apartó la mirada. - Estabas embobada con a saber qué y yo fui más rápido, eso es todo.

- … - Iariber lo observó y sonrió de manera cálida, él seguía sin mirarle. Esta bajó la mirada a sus manos. - Por cierto, lamento el golpe que te dí ayer cuando llegamos. - Ese comentario hizo que Hiei alzase la vista, y curioso, levantase una ceja. - En serio, no me mires así. - hizo una pausa y rodó los ojos. - Bueno, está bien, tu comentario me sacó de quicio... ¡Qué narices! Llevabas todo el tiempo sacándole punta a todo lo que decía, encima luego te metes con el pobre Bryke, me estabas buscando las cosquillas.

- Solo digo lo que es.

- No. - Remetió ella. - Tu solo dices lo que crees que es.

- Ese idiota es un inútil. No entiendo por qué le sigues defendiendo. ¿Qué tiene de honorable volver a casa con el rabo entre las piernas? ¡Yo me hubiese quedado y luchado hasta el final!

- Lo mismo que tu opinión sobre los medio-demonio, no me juzgues sin antes conocerme. Que pienses así solo significa que todos los demonios sois iguales, iguales de intolerantes y rastreros. - La mestiza se había puesto de mal humor al recordar como le había desprestigiado desde que se conocieron y frunció el ceño mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Si fuese lo que dices, ya te hubiese matado. - Le retó él.

- Inténtalo. - Le siguió el juego.

- No digas estupideces. - de repente Hiei se acostó sobre la hierba. - ¿No ves que estoy herido?

- ¡Un demonio de verdad hubiese luchado hasta el final! - Dijo Iariber intentando imitar la voz y los gestos de Hiei, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Cuando terminó se echó a reír a carcajadas.

El demonio de fuego se levantó molesto dispuesto a darle una buena paliza, pero al ver a Iaiber llorando de la risa se le pasó el cabreo. Costaba de imaginar que fuese ella la misma que la tarde anterior estaba gritando de dolor por culpa de unos crios, la misma que le había mirado amenazante muchas veces, la misma que había tumbado a Yusuke de aquella manera en el Templo de Genkai... Parecía tan cercana, tan diferente, tan... El muchacho cerro los ojos y respiró hondo, apareció una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un movimiento de negación de su cabeza. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ella le seguía sonriendo, haciendo que él apartando la vista de nuevo.

- Hasta que no te vea luchar de verdad, no te juzgaré. - Dijo, volviendo a tumbarse. - Aunque estoy totalmente convencido de lo débiles que sois los medio-demonio, prometo tratarte como una igual. - La chica abrió los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. - Veremos si eres capaz de sorprenderme.

Iariber no dijo nada, solamente se acostó a su lado y sonrió a la luna que les miraba enorme y blanca. No había empezado de buen pié con el demonio y, sin tener en cuenta que había sido quien había arrojado algo de verdad en su vida, empezó a tenerle algo de aprecio.


End file.
